Tu aashiqui
by Emily Singhaniya
Summary: My first story on rajvi. What will happen when two people meet each other with opposite thoughts? **last chapter updated**..
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the bureau was working when ACP entered. Everyone greeted him and he too greeted them. He went inside his cabin. After 1 hour or so he came out while talking to someone.

Acp (after finishing his call): Aaj ek nayi inspector join krne wali. She will be here within half an hour.

Abhi: Naam kya hai uska?

Acp(while smiling): jab aaegi tb khud puch lena.

Daya: Are sir bataiye na.

Acp(while looking at his watch): Muje HQ jana hai. Mai late ho rha. Jab wo aaegi tb hi puch lena use.

Saying this he went away..

Abhi (whispering to Daya): pta nhi kon hai wo jiske bare me sir baat kr rhe hai.  
Daya: wohi to.  
Freddy: sir shayad wo bahot strict hogi kyuki Acp sir bahot has has kr baat kr rhe the.  
Sachin: Lets see kon aati hai.

A man in his 30's entered the bureau and directly went towards his desk.

Abhi: Pta nhi Rajat ka kya hoga. Jabse wo hadsa hua hai tbse iske chehre se muskaan aur khusi gayab hi ho gyi..  
Freddy: Sahi kaha aapne sir. I miss the old Rajat..  
Daya: chalo ab sab apne apne kaam pr lag jao.  
Abhi: Haan sab apne apne kaam pr lag jao. Daya tum bhi apne kaam pr lago. Dekho abhi tak Shreya kyu nhi aai. Jao jao check karo.  
Daya (blushing): kya abhi tum bhi..  
Abhi: mai bhi kya?

This chap is over.. Lets see who the girl is? And what has happened to Rajat? All will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.. 


	2. Chapter 2

After One hour a girl entered the bureau all wet because of heavy rain outside. Just as she was about to open the door, a guy opened it from inside. They didnt saw each other and collided. In order to save herself from falling she hold the shirt of the guy. The guy didnt balanced himself and fell down. The girl on the bottom while the guy of top. Hearing the noices all looked towards the door shockingly..  
All ran towards them. The girl's eyes were closed while the guy was looking at her..

Sachin: RAJAT sir aap thik to haina?

Hearing Sachin's voice Rajat and the girl realises their positions and stood up..

Rajat: Haan mai thik hu lekin ye (pointing towards the girl) kon hai?

Girl(saluting): Inspector Purvi reporting on duty

Abhi Daya and Freddy were shocked to see her..

Abhi: Purvi tum yaha? Kaisi ho? Kitne saalo baad mil rhe hai tumse?

Purvi: Ji sir mai ek dum thik hu.. Bas thoda bheeg gyi hu baarish ki wajah se..

Daya: Mtlb Acp sir tumhare baare me baat kr rhe the?

Purvi: Ji sir.. Actually maine hi unhe mana kia tha aap logo ko batane ke liye ki mai aa rhi hu..

While the trio were talking with Purvi, rest of the members were looking at them amazed+shocked+confused..

Abhi saw them..

Abhi: Isse milo ye hai Purvi Kumar humari CID ki aan baan aur shaan..

Sachin: Aap log ise jante ho pehle se?

Daya: haan Sachin Purvi pehle sath hi kaam krti thi.. Fir iska transfer ho gya and ye Kolkata chali gyi..

Pankaj:Ohh.. (Extending hand) Mera naam Pankaj hai naam to suna hi hoga (wink)

Purvi (laughs): Haan sirf suna hi nhi dekha bhi hai..

She introduces herself to everyone.. At the last she went to Rajat.

Purvi: Hii.. Mera naam Purvi hai.. Aapki junior hu mai..

Rajat: Pta hai muje..

Purvi: Aapka naam?

Rajat (irritatingly) : irritate mt karo. Agar naam hi jaanna hai to Pankaj ya Freddy se puchlo..

Purvi: Are mai to bas aapka naam hi puch…..  
Before She can complete her sentence he went away..

Purvi: Ajeeb insaan hai ye..

She went to her desk and started doing her work..

During lunch break a bubbly chubby girl entered the bureau. She find none and was about to go to the lab when someone holded her wrist and pulled her towards himself. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. She looked at the person with a horrified look.

Girl: DAYA ye aap kya kr rhe hai? Hatiye yaha se.

Daya: Are biwi sahiba itni bhi kya jaldi hai.

He started kissing her neck. His hand moved towaeds her waist and started making patterns in it.

Girl(trying to free herself): Choriye na koi aa jaega. Jab dekho aapko tb romanve hi sujta rehta hai. Are kamse kam to bureau ko to baksh dijiye..

Daya: Kya SHREYA saara romance ka mood kharab kr dia.

Shreya: Acha ji?

Daya: Haan jii. Kabhi bhi romance nhi krne deti ho tum..

He turned back while pouting..

Shreya(making him face her ): to fir ye (pointing towards her belly) kia hai?

Daya: Are ye bhi mera hi hai bt tab bhiii..

Shreya: Acha ji?

Daya (while sitting on his knees): to meri gudiya ne khana kha lia? Papa aapka beshabri se intezaar kr rhe hai.. Ab aap bas jaldi aa jao..

Shreya smiled..

Shreya: Gudiya ji apne papa se kahiye ki aapko to bas 5 mahine hi hue hai..

Daya: Thank u Shreya mere liye me aane ke liye. Agar aaj tum meri zindagi me nhi hoti to pta nhi mera kya hota. Thank u very much..

Shreya: Ab aap muje thank u kahenge? Ye konse kitaab me likha hai ki kisi ki zindagi me aana mtlb uske liye ehsaan hota hai?

Daya: Are mera mtlb wo nhi tha

Shreya: To kya tha?

He was about to kiss her when they heard a voice

Voice: Maine kuch nhi dekha aap log apna kaam continue kare..

Saying this the person turned back while closing her eyes..

Daya smiled seeing the person.. Shreya bevome confused seeing her..

Daya: Purvi ki bachi sab dekh lia and ab bl rhi hai kuch nhi dekha..

Purvi: Are Daya sir aapko yaad ye bureau hai and agar aapko apna romance continue krna to mai chali. Byee

Saying this she left..

Daya: Kya hua Shreya aise kya dekh rhi hu muje?

Shreya: Wo kaun thi?

Daya: Are wo humare sath 3 saal pehle kaam krti thi. Fir uska transfer ho gya and wo kolkata chali gyi. Aaj hi Acp sir ne bataya ki wo aa rhi hai.

Shreya: Ohh achaa..

In cafeteria

All were sitting in the round table when Purvi entered while smilling.. She found an empty place beside Rajat. She went and sat beside her.. Rajat saw her sitting beside her. He ignored her and continued eating his lunch..

All were gossiping with each other except Rajat. Purvi noticed him being silent.

Purvi: Rajat sir aap itne chup chap kyu hai? Are kuch to boliye mere kaan taras gye hai aapke muh se kuch sunne ke liye.. Kuch to boliye..

Saying this she suppressed her laughter.. Rajat became angry with her.. He didnt said anything to her..

Pankaj: Are Purvi tumhe nhi pta Rajat sir humesha chup chap hi rehte hai..

Purvi(while looking at Rajat): ye baat hai Sir (hitting slightly with her shoulder to his shoulder)..  
With this Rajat got angry and angrily looked at him..

Purvi: Aise na dekho sir pyaar ho jaega..

Rajat banged his leg on the table and went away..

All smiled seeing this..

Abhi (thinking): Kaash Purvi Rajat ki zindagi sudhar de.. Purvi hi aisi ladki hai jo use uska past bhula sakti hai.. Lets hope for the best..

Purvi: Abhi sir kya soch rahe hai aap?

Abhi: kuch nhii

At the same moment Dareya entered.. Purvi whistled seeing them together.. Both blushed..

Abhi: Are aao aao janam.. Kuch jyaada jaldi hi nhi aa gye?

Daya: Aisi koi baat nhi hai..

Freddy: Are sir jabse Daya sir ki shaadi hui hai tb se wo roz late hi aate hai.. Haina sir?

Dareya again blushed..

Like this they all finished their lunch and went back to bureau and started doing their work..

Finished with this chap.. Thank u all for ur reviews.. 


	3. Chapter 3

At night all were preparing to leave when Abhi said

Abhi: to Purvi tum kaise jaogi ghr?

Daya: Haan Purvi ?

Purvi smiled..

Purvi: Dont worry sir mai chale jaungi.. Taxi ya bus jo milega usi se chale jaungi..

Abhi: tum kaha rehti ho?

Purvi: Andheri west colony me sir.

Freddy: Ye to Rajat sir ke ghr ke waha pr hai.. Rajat sir to fir aap hi Purvi ko chor dijiye..

Rajat angrily looked at Freddy..

Abhi: Haan Rajat chor aao Purvi ko.. Isse tum dono ki dosti ho jaegi..

Purvi: Haan sir mai to ab Rajat sir ke sath hi jaungi..

Rajat became shocked..

Rajat: Sir muje kuch kaam hai. Mai ghr thoda late krke jaunga.. Aap log mese hi koi use chor de..

Purvi (grabbing his hand): Kyu sir mujse dar gye kya?

And she started to laugh..

Shreya: Haa bhai chor aao na Purvi ko..

Everyone started convincing him.. Atlast he became fed up and agreed to drop her home.. They started to go when suddenly something strike Purvi's head.. She went back an stood in front of Abhi and Dareya..

Abhi: Kya hua?

Purvi: Aap log muje khane pr kab bula rhe hai? Shaadi kr lia bache bhi paida kr lia lekin muje abhi tk treat nhi mila.

Shreya(while smiling): Are isme bhi koi puchne wali baat hai? U are always invited to our house..

Purvi: tb mera dinner kl hai.. Okay?

Daya: Haan haan okay.. Ab ja wrna Rajat chala jaega..

Purvi: Haan thik hai.. bub byee..

Saying this she rushed outside.. She saw him standing outside his bike.. She went and sat beside him.. Both were silent untill Purvi broke the silence.

Purvi: Waise sir aapko yaha aaye kitne mahine hue hai?

Rajat ignored..

Purvi(slightly shaking him): Are sir boliye na..

Rajat still ignored it.. He increased his speed.. With this Purvi get scared she holded him by his shoulder.. Rajat felt something strange on her touch.. He looked at her through the side mirror.. Her scared face came in front of her..

Purvi( while shaking): Sir please speed kam kijiye muje dar lag rha hai..

Still no response..

Purvi: Sir hum gir jaenge..

He looked at her and stopped the bike..

Purvi become confused..

Rajat: tumhara ghr aa gya hai..

Purvi(while looking here and there): Ohh.. thank u sir..

The moment she stepped out the bike, Rajat went away..

Purvi (thinking): Ajjeb insaan hai..

She went to her room..

At night in duo's house

Abhi and Daya were talking with each other while Tarika and Shreya were in the kitchen..

Daya: Abhi tumne sabko juth kyu bola Purvi ke baare me?

Abhi: Actually mai nhi chahta tha ki kisi aur ko uska ye raaz pta chale.. Tumne dekha nhi hoga ki wo kitne khush dikh rhi thi.. Uski asliyat batakr mai usse dukh nhi dena chahta tha..

Daya: Haan ye baat to hai..

A 2-3 year kod came running to Daya

Kid: Chachu chachu topi topi..

Daya: Beta aapki chachi ne saare toffee khalie aapke liye (showing his empty hand)kuch nhi nhi hai..

Kid: topi topi

Shreya came outside with Tarika..

Kid: Chachi topi

Shreya: Daya iski toffee kaha hai? Maine aapko dia tha na?

Daya: Mere pass koi toffee nhi hai..

Abhi: lekin mere pass hai (showing him the toffee)..

Kid: Papa papa..

Tarika: Jeet beta jyaada toffee nhi khate..

Kid went and sat in Daya's lap and started eating his toffee.. Everyone smiled seeing him..

In Purvi's house

Pf(Purvi's father ): Beta loo tumhari green tea..

Purvi: Paa aapne kabhi socha tha ki mai thik ho paungi?

Pf(while sitting beside her):Achanak aisa sawal kyu?

Purvi: bataiye na

Pf (caressing her hair): Na beta maine to ummed hi chor di thi.. Fir bhagwaan ki kripa se tu ek dam thik ho gyi.. Acha ye sab baate chor maine tere liye ek ladka pasand kia hai.. bata kab milne chalegi usse?

Purvi: Paa firse nhi.. Aapko pta haina muje abhi shaadi nhi krna hai.. Agar karungi bhi to love marriage karungi and mai uss aadmi ki second wife kehlani chahungi..

Pf: Dekh beta te mai tere bhalai ke liye hi bl rha hu.. Teri ye jo shart haina ye kabhi puri nhi hogi..

Purvi(hugging him): Isliye to mai chahti hu ki mai shaadi na karu..

Pf: Are iss ladke ko ek baar mil to le..

Purvi: Mai chali apne kamre me.. Byee.. Gud night..

Saying this she went away..

In Rajat's house

He was making food when door bell rang.. He went and opened the door.. He was surprised to see the person..

Rajat: Papa aap? Aaiye na andar aaiye..

Rf (while sitting on the couch): to kya kr rhe the tum?

Rajat: kuch nhi papa bas khana bana rha tha.. Ek minute mai Juhi ko bulata hu..

A 5 year girl came running to him..

Juhi: Haan Papa.. Aapne bulaya?

Rajat: Dekho kon aaya hai..

Juhi turned her head towards the couch and was surprised to see her grandfather..

Juhi: Daadu.. (hugging him) Maine aapko bahot miss kia.. Itne din baad kyu aaye? Aapko to meri yaad hi nhi aati hai.. (Separating from hug) Mai aapse katti hu..

Saying this she turned her head away..

Rajat smiled seeing her..

Rajat: Aap log baate karo mai khana banakr aata hu..

Rf(to Rajat): Thik hai tum jao..  
Rf (to Juhi): Are beta mai to aapki fav chocolate lene gya tha.. (showing him a chocolate)

Juhi: Thank u daadu.. I lab u..

She kissed him on his cheek and started eating the chocolate..

Rf: Aap baith kr khao mai papa se baat krke aata hu..

She noded as yes..

Rf went towards Rajat..

Rajat (seeing him): Kuch chahiye tha aapko? Mune bula lete mai khud aa jata bahar..

Rf was just staring him.. Rajat noticed his stare..

Rajat(smilingly): Aise kya dekh rhe hai muje?

Rf: Yahi dekh rha hu ki mera beta kitna bada ho gya hai.. Apne kaam khud krne laga hai.. Agar tujse kuch maangu to mana to nhi karega?

Rajat: Haan haan mangiye na..

Rf: beta shaadi krle..

Rajat was shocked with this.. He was cutting vegetables bt when he heard this he stoppes cutting them..

Rajat: Papa aap ye.. Before he can continue his sentence his father cut him off..

Rf: Dekh beta kab tk tu aise jiyega? Juhi bhi badi ho rhi hai. Jab wo badi hogi aur tujse agar puchegi ki uski maa kaun hai tb tu kya bolega use?

Rajat: Papa aap ye..

Rf: Maine tere liye ek ladki dekha hai.. Use tujse ya Juhi se koi problem nhi hai. Infact wo khud aisa ladka chahti hai jiski ek beti ya beta ho.. Dekh meri maan to ek baar usse mil le..

Rajat: Papa mai aapki baat samajhta hoon.. Bt aap meri bhi to samjhiye.. Muje koi shaadi vaadi nhi krni.. Mai single hi khafi hu.. Ab mune iss baare me koi behes nhi krna hai..

Rf: Thik hai jaisi teri mrzi..

After sometime they ate dinner and went to their respective rooms to sleep..

Rajat(thinking): Mai ab dubara shaadi krke uss ladki ko dukh nhi dena chahta..

This chap is over now..  
Thank u very one for ur precious reviews..  
I will update the next chapter soon.. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in the bureau all were working when Purvi along with Acp entered the bureau.. They wished each other good morning..

Shreya came to Purvi..

Shreya: Hii Purvi..

Purvi: Hlw bhabhiji..

Shreya (blushing): Kya Purvi.. Tum muje Shreya hi bula sakti..

Purvi: Are nhi nhi bhabhiji..

Shreya: Soch lo agar Shreya nhi bulaogi to ghr pr nhi aane dungi aaj..

Purvi: Thats nt fair..

Shreya (pulling her cheeks): Everything is fair in love and war dear..

And she went away.. Purvi shrinked..

At night Purvi went to Dareya's and Abhirika's house.. The dinner went awesome..

At night a girl was waiting for someone in MG road.. A man came and gave her some money in return of a parcel given by the girl.. This was all noticed by another man..

Next day in bureau

All were discussing a case..

Acp: Pta nhi bureau ke saare important files and documents ke copy..

Abhi: Wohi to sir. Bas ek baar muje uska naam pta chal jae uska haddi pasli ek kar dunga..

Man: Sir aap apni baat se hatoge to nhi?

Abhi: Rajat tumhare kehne ka mtlb kya hai?

Rajat: Mera mtlb hai ki mai janta hu ki ye sab kisne kia hai..

All: Kisne?

Rajat pointed it towards a girl.. All became shocked seeing the person.. Infact the person too became shocked..

Girl: Ye kya bakwass kr rhe hai aap?

Daya: Haan Rajat.. Kuch to soch samjh kr bolo..

Rajat: Sir mere pass Purvi ke khilaaf saboof bhi hai..

Purvi: Konsa saboot dikhaiye zara?

Rajat showed them a clip.. In the clip Purvi is shown giving a man a parcel and in return the man is giving some rupees to Purvi..

Purvi became shocked seeing the clip..

Rajat(rudely): Ab bhi tumko kuch hai?

Purvi: Ji sir.. Halaki iss clip me mai hu iska mtlb ye to nhi na ki wo parcel me cid ke documents hai?

Rajat: Wo tumhe do teen thappad lagame se apne aap pta chal jaega.. Shreya use interrogation room me lekr jao..

Shreya: Bt sir mai

Abhi: Rajat hume Purvi pr pura bharosa hai. Purvi aisa koi bhi kaam nhi kr sakti jisse cid pr badnaami ho..

Daya: Haan Rajat Abhi sahi keh rha hai..

Acp: Ruk jao tum sab..

He went near Purvi..

Acp: Kl kya hua hume batao.. Rajat ko batado ye sab galat fehmi hai..

Purvi kept silent..

Rajat: Sir iske pass kuch hoga bolne ko tabhi bolegi na ye.. Mai abhi isse sara sach ugal wata ho..

He was about to go near Purvi when Freddy stopped him..

Freddy: Sir hume ek baar Purvi ki baat bhi sun leni chahiye..

All were debating whether Purvi has done right or not.. At last Purvi spoke..

Purvi (angrily ): Bas kijiye aap log.. Rajat sir aap sach janna chahte haina? To chaliye mere sath..

Purvi took Rajat along with her.. Abhi , Sachin And Freddy too followed them.. All sat in the car and drove to a destination as directed by Purvi.. They came across a mental hospital.. Abhi and Freddy exchanged their looks.. They became aware of what was happening in front of them..

Abhi: Purvi hune chalna chahiye.. Hume ptahai tumne koi gunaah nhi kia hai..

Freddy: Haan sir chaliye.. Rajat sir chaliye..

Purvi: Aap logo mese koi bhi kahi nhi ja rha hai.. Aap log seedha andar chaliye..

They went inside.. Purvi was in front while all were in the back.. The staff members were confused seeing the cid members there.. Purvi took them to a room.. When they entered they became shocked seeing the room's scenario.. A girl is lying in the floor drawing something and the walls were too painted by the girl's drawing..

Purvi went near her and startrd caressing her.. Tbe girl looked up and got scared.. She went to the room's corner and started shouting..

Girl: Please mere pass mt aana maine kuch nhi kia hai.. Muje mat maarna.. please muje jane do.. Please..

And she started shouting and screaming.. Two nurses came and and requested all the officers to go outside the room.. After they went out Sachin asked to Purvi..

Sachin: Purvi ye sab

Purvi: Ander jo apne dekha wo ladki meri bahen hai.. Natasha naam hai uska..

To handle the situation Abhi and Freddy came forward. They were about to say something when Purvi said

Purvi (to Rajat): Aap janna chahte the na ki wo parcel kya tha.. Uss parcel me Natasha ke liye kuch dawaiya and kuch kapde the..

Rajat: to fir tumne uss aadmi ko itna raat gye q saman dia.. subah bhi to de sakti thi na?

Purvi: kyuki mai nhi chahti thi ki koi iske baare me jaane..

Rajat: lekin aisa kyu?

She became quite..

Rajat: kya hua bolti kyu band ho gyi?

Abhi: tum sach janna chahte hona? to sunno

Abhi: Ye baat 2 saal purani hai.. Natasha bhi humare sath cid me kaam krti thi.. lekin ek haadse ne uski and purvi ki zindagi barbaad kr di..

Sachin: Aisa kya hua tha sir?

Abhi: Natasha ki shaadi ek businessman ke bete se tay ho gyi thi.. Shaadi to dhum dham se hui. Par shaadi ke ek mahine baad se Natasha ko bahot torture kia jane laga.. Jab usne police complain ki to usko pagal sabit kr lia gya.. Purvi ko yakeen tha ki ye sab Arjun, Natasha ke pati, ka hi kaam hai... Pr Natasha ne use kuch nhi bola.. 5 mahine baad pta chala ki Arjun ne apne kuch dosto ke sath uska (sobbing) rape kr dia.. And yahi nhi rape ke sath sath use mental torture bhi kia.. Purvi ko uske kisi khabri ne use Natasha ke baare me bataya.. Uska address jaiss hi use pta chala wo waha chali gyi.. Natasha ko bahot hi high level ka electric shock dia gya jisse uski aaj ye halat hai.. Uske pass koi bhi jaane se wo dar jaati hai.. Infact wo Purvi se bhi darne lagi.. Purvi jab tak waha pahuchti wo pagal ho gyi thi... Arjun ke logo ne Purvi ko dekha.. Unhe laga ki agar Purvi ko zinda chora tb woh unge saza de sakti hai. Isliye unhone Purvi ko drug inject kia wo bhi bahot high level ka.. 2 din tk Purvi lapata thi.. Jab hume Purvi mili to wo ekdam nashe ko halat me dhud thi.. Purvi ko 1 saal laga thik hone me.. Aur jaise hi wo thik hui Acp sir ne uska transfer kolkata kr dia taki wo waha kuch din shaanti se rahe..

All were shocked to listen this..

Rajat (guilty): I m sorry muje nhi pta tha ye baat..

Purvi: Its ok sir.. Isme aapki koi bhi galti nhi hai.. Ye bas meri kismat hai..

After this they went back to bureau.. After investigating a lot they came to know that the security guard was the main culprit.. He was sentenced to jail..

The months was going on.. Shreya gave birth to a baby boy and they named it Raghav.. Many changes happened in the bureau bt the main change was that Purvi had started to feel for Rajat.. She always wanted to spend some time with him bt Rajat always ignored her not because he didnt liked her bt because he didnt want to accept her..

One day Purvi decided to propose Rajat.. She called him to Taj hotel in order to sign a document.. When Rajat came to the hotel's garden he was shocked to see the scenario.. The garden was beautifully decorated with red and white balloons.. From backside he felt his eyed are closed with someone's palm..

Rajat: Ye kya hai Purvi?

Purvi: Aap chaliye bas..

She took him to a corner where a table was beautifully decorated with I LOVE YOU written on it.. Rajat was shocked to see it.. He turned towards her and was again shocked to see Purvi.. She was in red and black net saree with a sleeveless blouse and hairs open and with matching accessories.. She was sitting on her knees and was proposing him..

Purvi: Muje nhi pta mai aapse kabse pyaar krne lagi hu bt mai ye sach kehti hu ki mai aapme bina nhi reh sakti.. I love you Sir.. Will you marry me?(She looked at him with wet eyes)..

Rajat was shocked to see and hear this.. He turned and said..

Rajat: I am sorry Purvi but mai tumse na hi pyaar krta hu na hi shaadi kr sakta hu.. Muje please maaf krdo..

Purvi: Mai aapse bahot pyaar krti hu sir.. Aap please muje aise chorkr mt jaiye.. Mai mar jaungi aapke bina.. Mujme aisa kya hai jiski wajah se aap mujse pyaar nhi kr sakte?

Rajat: Behes mt karo Purvi..

Purvi: Aapko batana hi hoga ki aap mujse shaadi kyu nhi kr sakte..

Rajat (angrily): Sach janna chahti ho na?

Purvi: haan

Rajat: to suno.. I am MARRIED.. Meri shaadi ho chuki hai.. Meri ek beti bhi hai..

Purvi: kya? aap juth bol rhe hai.. haina?

Rajat: Nhi Purvi mai juth nhi bl rha hai.. Meri shaadi meri love se hui hai jisse mai sabse jyaada pyaar krta tha..

Purvi: Krta tha mtlb?

Rajat: Mtlb ke ab wo jss duniya me nhi hai..

This chap is over now.. Hope u all guysss liked it.. Purvi ka past pta chal gya.. Rajat ka next chap me pta chl jaega..

Thank u all of you for ur reviews.. And also a huge thank u to the person whom i couldnt msg separately.. Thanks a lot everyone.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi: Please bataiye sir kaise hua ye sab..

Suddenly Rajat get angry upon her..

Rajat: Kya karogi jankr? batao?

Purvi: Sir mai to bas…. Interrupting her Rajat said

Rajat: Bahot bl lia maine and bahot sun lia tumne.. Ab tum ja sakti ho.. Muje kuch der akela rehna hai..

Purvi: Thik hai mai chali jaungi.. Aap mere sath baith kr dinner to kr hi sakte hai na?

Rajat: Tum muje akela chorugi? Ok.. Fine mai hi yaha se chala jata hoon.. Bye

And he weny away.. Purvi tried to stop him bt he didnt stopped and went away.. Purvi felt dejected.. She sat down there and started to cry.. For 2 hours she continued crying and at last she gathered courage and went home..

In Purvi's house

Pf(seeing her in crying state): Kya hua beta? Kisne tuje rulaya? Rajat ne kya kaha? Beta kuch to bl..

Purvi hugged him and started to cry more..

Pf: Sshh beta.. chup ho ja.. aise nhi rote.

After sometime she stopped cried.. Her father came in inorder to make her have her dinner bt she refused to eat...

Pf: beta pls kuch kha le.. agar nhi khaegi to tabiyat kharab ho jaega.. Apne papa ke liye kha le.. plss..

He forwarded his hand with a morsel of food.. Purvi opened her mouth and ate it.. He gave her a glass of milk.. She drank the milk and dozed off to sleep..

Pf: Sorry beta.. Muje dudh me sleeping pills milana pada.. Agar nhi milata to tu Rajat ke baare me soch soch kr roti rehti.. Ab muje hi kuch krna padega..

In Rajat's house

He entered his house when he saw all the things were scattered here and there and Juhi was crying while his father was trying to console her.. As soon as Juhi saw him she rushed to him and hugged his legs (she was too small to hug him)..

Juhi (while crying): Papa… mama…

He couldn't understand what she is trying to say..

Rajat (picked her up): Kya hua beta? Pehle rona bandh karo.. Shhh.. Ache bache nhi rote.. Pta haina?

She stopped and crying and looked at him..

Rajat: Thats like a good girl.. Ab bolo kya hua?

Juhi: Mai jo bolungi aap karoge na?

Rajat: Haan beta aap jo bologe mai wo karunga..

He sat in the couch..

Juhi: Papa muje mama chahiye..

Rajat became shocked..

Rajat: Beta aap ye

Juhi: Muje mama chahiye.. And started to cry..

Rf: Beta ue tabse rone pe lagi hai.. Mai ise keh rha hu ki iski ye icha kabhi puri nhi ho sakti lekin ye meri baat hi nhi sun rhi hai..

Rajat(To Juhi): Beta aapke pass to papa hai dadu hai fir aapko mama ki kya zarurat hai?

Juhi: Nhii muje mama hi chahiye..

Rajat (angrily): Ek baar ki baat samajh me nhi aata hai? Aapko koi mama nhi milegi..

Saying this he went to his room and locked himself..

Rf: Beta chup ho ja.. Papa abhi gussa hai.. Wo thik ho jaenge.. Aapko aapki mama lakr mai dunga..

Juhi stopped crying..

Juhi: Sachhi?

Rf: Muchiii.. Chalo ab khana banate hai..

Rajat's room

Rajat (thinking): Pta nhi aaj mere sath kya ho rha hai.. Purvi ka muje propose krna Juhi ko ek ma chahiye...O God mera pura dimaag kharab ho jaega.. Mai nhi chahta ki mere wajah se kisi aur ki life kharab ho.. Waise bhi Purvi achi ladki hai use koi bhi acha ladka mil jaega.. Aur rhi baat Juhi ki to use mai mana lunga..

After sometime Rajat went outside..And helped them in the kitchen work.. After they finished their dinner Rajat's father called him..

Rajat: Haan papa aapne bulaya?

Rf: Haan beta.. Mere pass baith thoda kuch baat krna hai..

Rajat sat adjacent to him..

Rf: Dekh beta mai teri aur Juhi ki bhalai ke liye hi bl rha hu.. Dusri shaadi krle.. Kab tk Sachi ki yaad me rota rahega? Juhi ko bhi uski maa ka pyaar milna chahiye?

Rajat: Lekin baba mai..

Rf (cutting him): Agar tu shaadi kr leta hai to teri hi nhi uss bachi ki bhi zindagi sudhar jaegi.. Itna selfish mt ban ki khud ki khusiyon ka dam ghot kr apni bachi ki bhi khusiyon ka dam ghot rha hai.. (After some silent minutes) Muje pta hai Purvi ne aaj tuje propose kia hai.. Achi ladki hai wo.. Uski baat maan le usse shaadi krle..

With the mention of Purvi he got angry..

Rajat(angrily): Isme Purvi kaha se aa gyi?

Rf: Beta soch le agar tune shaadi nhi kia to mera mara mooh dekhega..

Rajat: Lekin papa..

Rf: Lekin wekin kuch nhi.. tere pass do option hai.. pehla ye ki Purvi se shaadi krle ya fir meri pasand ki ladki se shaadi kr le..

Rajat(after thinking for sometime): Thik hai papa mai aapki pasand ki ladki se shaadi kr lunga lekin Purvi se nhii..

Rf: Thik hai mai kl hi tum logo ke dinner ka intejaam krta hu..

Rajat went to his room..

Rajat (thinking): I am sorry Purvi.. Mai tumhare sath shaadi nhi kr sakta.. In fact kisi bhi ladki se nhi.. Mai nhi chahta ki koi meri wajah se musibat me par jae..  
Thinking this he slept..

Next morning in Purvi's house..

Purvi entered the kitchen in order to help her father..

Pf (on seeing her): beta tum jakr bahar baitho mai nashta lagata hu..

She nodded and went to the table.. Pf came there and gave her her breakfast..

Pf (while eating): Beta tumse agar kuch mangu to mana to nhi karogi?

Purvi (looking at him): Haan boliye na..

Pf: Beta shaadi krle.. Kab tak tu aise akele rahegi... Tuje jaisa ladka chahiye waisa meri nazar me hai.. Tu agar bole to..

Puvi (cutting him): Baba muje abhi shaadi nhi krna hai.. Aap please baar baar ye topic mt uthaiye.. Muje nhi pasand aata hai..

She went to ber room without completing her breakfast.. After some minute she went to bureau..

In the bureau all were working when Purvi entered.  
She looked here and there in order to find someone.. Just then someone tapped her shoulder..

Purvi: Ohh tum ho Shreya.. Good morning..

Shreya: Good morning..

Purvi again started to search for a person.. Shreya noticed this..

Sherya: Rajat sir nhi aaenge aaj..

Purvi (shocked+confused): m..m..mtlb?

Shreya: Rajat sir ko dudhne pe lagi ho to isliye boli.. Unhone chutti le rakha hai.. Half time baad aaenge..

Purvi(trying to convince her): Mai unhe nhi dekh rhi thi.. Mai to bas aise hi..

Shreya: Pyaar me aksar aisa hota hai.. Dont worry bhabhiji..

Purvi (blushing): Kya Shreya tum bhi.. Chalo kaam pr lagte hai wrna Acp sir daatne lag jaenge..

Then they procceed towards there work.. After lunch time Rajat came.. Purvi was eagerly waiting to meet him.. Purvi tried to talk to him but Rajat ignored her all the time..

In the evening when they all were going towards their respective homes Purvi came and stood in front of Rajat.. Rajat tried to move bt Purvi didn't allowed him to move..

Rajat: Purvi saamne se hato muje late ho rha hai..

Purvi: Jab tak aap mere sawalo ka jawaab nhi de dete mai nhi hatungi..

Rajat: Purvi meri shaadi hone wali hai.. Please ab tum muje bhul jao..

Purvi (shocked): Kya? Aa.. Aa.. Aap shaadi kr rhe hai? Kyu? Kisse? Aapne muje bataya q nhi? Aap juth bol rhe hai..

Rajat: Agar tumhe lagta hai ki mai juth bol rha hai hu to mai kuch nhi kr sakta.. Meri ek baat manogi? Muje bhul jao aur kisi aur se shaadi kr lo..

Purvi (angrily): Waah sir kitni aasani se keh dia na aapne ki Muje bhul jao and shaadi kr lo?

Purvi (trying to control her tears): Acha thik hai.. Mai shaadi kr lungi lekin ye mt bhuliyega ki agar muje kuch hua to uske zimmedar aap rahenge..

Saying this she ran away crying... She reached her home.. Her father came to her..

Pf (seeing her crying): Ab kya hua beta?

Purvi (removed her tears): Mai shaadi krne ke liye tayyar hoon..

Pf (happily): Sachh?

Purvi: Haan.. Aapko pta haina muje kaisa ladka chahiye?

Pf: Haan pta hai..

Purvi: To dhundiye and muje jald se jald se usse milwaiye..

The next morning in Purvi's house..

Pf: beta dekh maine tere liye ek ladka pasand kia hai..

Purvi (without looking at the photo): Kab milna hai isse?

Pf: Maine aaj shaam 8 baje ka date fixed kia hai..

Purvi: Thik hai mai chali jaungi waha..

In Rajat's house..

Rf: Beta tere liye ek ladki pasand ki hai.. Tuje wo Mehta sahab yaad hai? Unka ek ristedaar hai to ye unki beti ki photo hai..

Rajat(without looking at the photo): Kab milna hai isse?

Rf: Aaj shaam 8 baje..

Rajat: Thik hai mai chala jaunga waha..

At 8 o'clock in hotel Alfredo

A girl was waiting at table 20..

A guy came there..

Both were shocked to see each other..

Girl/Guy: Aap/tum?

The chap is over.. I think I am pulling the chap very long.. From next chapter the story's main part will start.. Thank u all the reviewers for ur precious reviews… Thank u all of you.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Both were shocked to see each other..

Purvi: Rajat sir aap yaha?

Rajat: Tum bhi yaha?

Purvi(happily): Mtlb aap hi hai wo ladka jisi papa ne bheja tha?

Rajat: Haan.. Mtlb tum bhi wohi ho? After thinking tumne mera photo dekha tha?

Purvi: Nhi.. Aapne?

Rajat: Maine bhi nhii..

Purvi was just smilling seeing him.. Rajat noticed her smile..

Rajat: Purvi tum shaadi ke liye mana kr do..

Purvi (shocked): Kya? Lekin kyu?

Rajat: Kyuki tum ek acha ladka deserve krti hu.. Ek single parent nhi..

Purvi: Pta hai sir meri pehlese icha thi ki mai ek single father se shaadi karu..

Rajat: Aisa kyu?

Purvi (smiled): Mai jab paida hui thi tab meri maa guzar gyi.. Didi ko hostel bhej dia gya tha taki unki padhai pr kuch asar na ho.. Jab mai badi hui to muje bahot problem hua.. Mai maa ki zidd krti rehti thi.. Bhale hi papa ne apne pyaar pr koi kasar nhi chori pr tb bhi ek maa ka pyaar kuch alag hi hota hai.. Isliye maine soch lia tha ki agar mai shaadi karungi to kisi single father se..

Rajat: Agar mai tumhara proposal accept kr leta tb kya krti?

Purvi (smiled): Tb aapse shaadi kr leti..

Rajat (trying to convince her): Mai nhi chahta ki meri wajah se tum kisi musibat me par jao..

Purvi: Agar aapse shaadi krna musibat lagta hai aapko to muje ye musibat me parna bhi tayyar hai..

Rajat: Purvi tum nhi janti mera past kaisa tha..

Purvi: Mai aapke past se nhi aapke present se aapko pasand krti hu..

Rajat (after thinking for sometime): Agar tum mujse shaadi krna chahti ho to tumhe mere 2 sharto pa palan krna padega..

Purvi: Kaisi shart?

Rajat: Pehli ye ki tumhe meri beti Juhi ko apnana hoga.. Bolo apnaogi?

Purvi: Agar Juhi ko uski maa ka pyaar mil sakta hai to mai apnane ke liye tayyar hu..

Rajat: Dusri shart ye hai ki tumhe apni CID ki job chorni padegi kyuki mai nhi chahta ki Juhi ki maa koi job kare.. Agar meri ye shart manzoor hai tumhe to tb mai tumse shaadi kr lunga..

Purvi was totally shocked..

Purvi: Muje pta hai sir ki ab muje kya karna hai..

Saying this she went away..

Rajat: Kaash mere iss faiseley se Purvi mana kr de shaadi ke liye..

Days started to go and Rajvi stopped talking to each other...

Rajat (thinking): Acha hai Purvi ne apna faisla kr lia hai.. Muje pta tha cid ki job wo kabhi nhi choregi..

One fine day Purvi entered the bureau and straightaway went to Acp sir's cabin... After sometime Boh Acp and Purvi came out..

Acp(Handing her a letter): Sochlo Purvi.. Ye tumhari zindagi ka sawaal hai..

Purvi (eyed on Rajat): Maine soch lia hai sir ki muje kya krna hai..

Abhi: Kya hua sir? Aapka chehra itna utra hua kyu hai? Kya hua Purvi tumhe?

Acp: Purvi ne resignation letter dia hai.. Wo ab ye job nhi karegi..

All became shocked and confused specially Rajat.. He looked at Purvi.. For a second their eyes met..

Shreya: Lekin aisa kyu Purvi?

Purvi: Bas aise hi..

Abhi: Koi bhi bina koi reason ke resignation letter nhi deta hai Purvi.. Batao hume kya problem hai.. Hum tumhari madad karenge..

Purvi: Nhi sir koi problem nhi hai.. Meri icha thi ki shaadi ke baad mai apni job chor dungi.. To wohi kr rhi hu..

Daya: Tum shaadi kr rhi ho?

Purvi: Haan sir.. Ladka dekh lia hai ab bas uske haan ki intezaar hai..(While saying this she was looking at Rajat)..

Shreya noticed this..

Shreya: Purvi agar tumhe koi zaradasti cid chorne ke liye bol rha hai to tum hume bta sakti ho..

Purvi: Chill Shreya koi muhe force nhi mr rha hai.. Aaj mera last din.. Aaj ke din to muje kaam krne do..

Saying this she laughed slightly and went to her desk..

In the night all went back to their respective homes when Rajat came near Purvi and held her arm..

Rajat: Ye kya pagalpan hai Purvi? Tumne job kyu chori?

Purvi (trying to free herself): Ye koi pagalpan nhi hai sir.. Mai aapse pyaar krti hu.. Aapke liye apni jaanbhi de sakti hu.. job chorna to bas ek chota sa tyaag hai..

Rajat: Kya tum pagal ho?

Purvi: Sir aapne kaha tha ki agar mai aapki dono shartein maan jau to aap mujse shaadi karenge.. (She sat down on her knees with sone hope) Will u marry me?

Rajat: Purvi mai tumhe wo khusiyaan nhi de paunga jiski tum haqdaar ho..

Purvi(holding his hand): Agar aap mere sath hai muje koi aur khusiyaan nhi chahiye..

Rajat: Purvi tum…

Purvi (cutting him): Muje late ho rha hai sir.. Mai ja rhi hu.. Byee

Saying this she went away leaving Rajat in confused state..

Rajat(thinking): Ye Purvi puri pagal ho gyi hai kya? Mujse shaadi krne ke liye usne job tak chor dia? O God mai pagal ho jaunga..

After sometime he went home.. When he entered Juhi and Rf came near him.. Both were happy..

Rajat(surprisingly): Kya baat hai aaj aap dono itne khush lag rhe hai..

Juhi: Papa mama aa gyi hai..

Rajat(shocked): Mama?

Rf: Haan Rajat.. Muje nhi pta tha ki jo ladki tum dekhne gye the usne tumhe haan keh dia hai..

Rajat: Mtlb?

Voice:Are sir aap aa gye?

Rajat became shocked seeing the person..

Rajat: Purvi tum yaha?

Purvi: Haan mai.. Maine socha ki thoda Juhi and uncle ji ke sath time spend kr lu isliye yaha aa gyi.. Aap jakr fresh ho jaiye mai aapke liye coffee laati hu..

Saying this she went inside the kitchen..

Rajat: Baba ye yaha kya kr rhi hai?

Rf: Tune kaha tha na ki tu shaadi kr lega.. Isi se teri shaadi hogi.. Bahot achi ladki hai.. Juhi ko bahot pasand hai.. Haina Juhi?

Juhi (hugging Rajat): Papa mama achi hai..

Rajat (picked her up): Aapko achi lagi?

Juhi: Haan..

Rajat: Mai dekhta hu muje kya karna hai..

Rajat kept her down and went in his room.. He was shocked to see the room.. It was earlier messed up bt now it is well cleaned.. He sat on the bed a thud..

Rajat (thinking): Purvi puri pagal hai.. Aisa bhi koi krta hai kya? Muje Purvi se ek baar baat kr leni chahiye.. Usse baat krna bhi bekar hai.. Wo kuch to samjhegi nhi.. Bahot pyaar krti hai mujse.. Pta nhi muje kya ho rha hai.. Jitna usse door rehne ki kosish krta hu utna hi uske pass jata hoon.. (he went near his drawer, took a photo) Sachi tum muje chorkr kyu chali gyi? Mai tumhare bina adhura hoon.. Mai tumhari jagah kisi aur ko nhi de sakta.. Purvi ko bhi nhi.. Agar mai usse shaadi karunga to sirf aur sirf Juhi ke liye.. Use apne pass bhi nhi aane dunga.. I promise..(and he kissed the photo)..

This chap is over.. Lets see what Rajat will do next.. Hope for the best..

Thank u all of u for ur precious reviews.. Thank u soo muchh.. 


	7. Chapter 7

After half an hour he came outside.. Purvi was playing with Juhi.. Rf was just looking at them and smiling.. When Rf saw Rajat he came to him..

Rf: Purvi bahot achi ladki hai.. Juhi usse bahot pasand krne lag gyi hai.. Agar meri mano to tum dono shaadi kr lo..

Rajat looked at him shockingly..

Rajat: Baba mai abhi shaadi nhi krna chahta..

Rf: Tu itna selfish kaise ho sakta hai Rajat? Apni bachi ke chehre me wo muskaan dekh.. Kitne din baad wo iss tarah khulkr has rhi hai..

Rajat saw his daughter's smile.. Yes it was real and pretty.. He smiled unknowingly..

Rajat: Baba agar ye smile Juhi ke chehre me bani rahe to mai ek shaadi kya do do shaadi kr sakta hoon..

Rf: Ye hui na baat.. Mai abhi samdhi ji ko bopta hoon date nikalwane ke liye..

Saying this he went away..

Rajat (thinking): Kitni pyaari lag rhi hai Juhi.. Agar ye smile use Purvi ki wajah se mil rhi hai to nai usse shaadi kr loonga bt mai usse kabhi kabhi Sachi ki jagah nhi lene donga..

He was engrossed in his thoughts when Purvi came near him..

Purvi: Sir muje pta hai aap kya soch rhe hai.. Yahi na ki mai pagal hoon.. Aapse shaadi krne ke liye maine job tk chor dia.. Bt sach kahoon to muje ek na ek din to ye job chorna hi tha to aaj hi sahi.. Mai aapse wada krti hoon agar aapki shaadi mujse hoti hai to mai Juhi ko kisi bhi baat ki pareshaani nhi hone dungi.. I promise sir..

Rajat: Nhi Purvi aisi koi baat nhi hai..

Purvi: Mai samajh sakti hoon sir.. (She looked at the watch) Muje late ho rha hai ab mai nikalti hoon..

Rajat: Mai chor deta hoon..

Purvi (smiled): Aapko parrshaani uthane ki koi zarurat nhi hai sir.. Maine Nikhil ko already bula rakha hai.. Wo shayad bahar hi hoga..

She went outside.. She was about to leave the house when she spoke..

Purvi: Agar aap mujse shaadi nhi krna chahte to koi prblm nhi hai.. Mai nhi chahti ki aap koi dabaw me shaadi kare.. Ab mai chalti hoon.. Bye sir..

And she went away..

The next day..

Rf was talking with someone when Rajat entered.. He smillingly looked at Rajat and kept the phone down..

Rf: Beta aaj mai bahot khush hoon..

Rajat: Kyu kya hua?

Rf: Shaadi ki date fixed ho gyi hai.. Ek mahine baad ka samay nikla hai.. Panditji bol rhe the ki agla mahina shaadi ke liye bahot subh hai..

Rajat: Jaisa aap thik samjhe..

Saying this he went away.. After he finished his work in the bureau he called Purvi..

Purvi: Haan sir boliye..

Rajat: Wo.. Wo..

Purvi: Shaadi ki date ek mahine baad ki nikli hai.. Agar aapko shaadi nhi krna hai aap bl dijiye muje mai khud mana kr dungi..

Rajat: Mai shaadi ke liye tayyar hoon..

Purvi (happily): Sach?

Rajat: Haan..

Purvi: Aapko nhi pta sir aapne ye baat kehkr muje bahot khush kr dia hai.. Mai.. Mai bahot khush hoon aaj..

Rajat: Agar tumse shaadi krke Juhi ke chehre me wo khusi aa sakti hai to mai tayyar hoon..

Saying this he cut the phone..

After one month they got married.. The whole cid team became shocked when they came to know that Rajat and Purvi are marrying.. They didnt expected this bt yet they were happy for both of them..

The wedding night..

Like every girl Purvi too had dreamt of this evening.. Yet things didnt seemend to happen such... When Rajat came in the room he saw Purvi sitting with her veil covering ver face.. He ignored her and went to washroom and came back after few minutes..

Rajat: Purvi tumhe ye sab natak krne ki zarurat nhi hai.. Tum jakr fresh ho sakti ho..

Purvi (confused): Natak?

Rajat: Kuch nhi tum jakr fresh ho jao..

Purvi came near him and asked

Purvi: Muje pta hai sir aap mujse pyaar nhi krte.. Lekin mai tb bhi aapke pyaar ka wait karungi.. Lekin pls aap mere pyaar ko natak mt kahiye..

Saying this she went to the washroom.. After she came in she was confused about where to sleep.. Rajat too looked confused..

Rajat: Tum bed pr so jao mai niche so jata hoon..

Purvi: Aapko niche sone ki zarurat nhi hai.. Aap bed pr so jaiye mai niche so jati hoon.. Waise bhi aapko niche sone ki aadat nhi hogi..

Rajat: Tum so jao muje late krke sone ki aadat hai.. Mai bahar jakr aapna kaam krta hoon..

Saying this he went outside and Purvi slept on the floor.. When Rajat came inside he was feeling sad for her because he knows very well that Purvi loves him from the core of her heart..

The next day Rajat woked up first. He saw her face which were full of stress and uncomfortable.. He looked at her for a second and went to the washroom.. After sometime he came and saw that Purvi had already woked up.. She went inside and the washroom and Rajat came outside to the kitchen..

Days were passing by bt Rajat didnt changed.. Ke kept a sofa inside their room so that Purvi do not sleep in the floor..He stopped talking to anyone both in the bureau and in home.. In the bureau only case related talks he used to talk.. And in the home he used to came late after Juhi had slept and leave the house before Juhi had woked up.. Purvi was sad with his behaviour.. One day it was enough for Purvi to tolerate like this so she decided to talk with him..

The next day also he came late.. After having his lunch he came outside in the garden and sat there staring at the sky.. Purvi came near him.. Rajat saw him..

Purvi: Ye kya ho rha hai sir?

Rajat: Kya kya ho rha hai?

Purvi: Wohi to mai aapse puch rhi hoon..

Rajat (confusely): Mai kuch samjha nhi..

Purvi sat beside him..

Purvi: Sir muje nhi pta ki aapko mere se kya problen hai.. Agar aapko merese koi problem hai to aap muje saza dijiye lekin uss bichari bachi ki kya galti hai isme?

Rajat: kiski?

Purvi: Jabse aapne mere sath shaadi kia hai aap ghr pe rehna kam kr diye hai.. Muje pta hai aapko mera yaha rehna pasand nhi hai..

Rajat(cutting her): Nhi aisi baat nhi hai..

Purvi: Agar aisi baat nhi hai to fir aap Juhi ke sath time spend kyu nhi kr rhe hai? Wo bichari aapse milne ke liye roz late tk jagi rehti hai.. Yahi nhi wo to roti bhi hai.. Mana ki aap merese naraz hai lekin aap Juhi ko iski saza kyu de rhe hai?

Rajat: Nhi wo aajkl bahot kaam hai bureau me to isliye

Purvi: Aisa konsa kaam hai bureau me ki aap subah 6 baje nikal jate hai aur 8:30 baje pahuchte hai? Aisa konsa kaam hai jo aap bureau se 7 baje nikalte hai aur 10-10:30 baje tk ghr pr pahuchte hai?

Rajat became shocked on hearing this..

Rajat: Tumhe kaise pta?

Purvi: Ye matter nhi krta ki muje kon bola ye matter krta hai ki aap aisa kyu kr rhe hai? Apne aap ko saza de rhe hai ya Juhi ko? (Tears formed in her eyes) Aap please Juhi ke sath thoda time spend kr le use bahot acha lagega..

Saying this she went away crying.. Rajat noticed her tears..

Rajat (thinking): Mai to bas akela rehna chah rha tha.. Shayad mai selfish ho gya hoon.. Khali apne baare me soch rha tha.. Purvi sahi keh rhi hai maine ye 1-2 mahina Juhi ke sath ekdam bhi time spend nhi kia.. (He went to Juhi's room and saw her sleeping with little tears on the pillow) I am soery beta.. Aapke papa aapse mile bhi nhi.. I promise ab mai aisa kabhi nhi karunga..(and he kissed her forehead and slept there)

The next day Rajat woke up and saw the time.. It was showing 6 o clock.. He then looked at Juhi.. She is still sleeping holding his hand.. He slowly removed his hand and went to his room.. There he saw Purvi cleaning the room.. He came inside the room.. Purvi saw him..

Purvi: Woh sorry sir maine kl shayad aapko kuch jyaada hi suna dia.. I m sorry..

He smiled and said..

Rajat: Kl Sunday hai.. To mai soch rha tha ki kl Juhi ko lekr waha jaun..

Purvi (smillingly): Sir ye to bahot achi baat hai.. Wo khush ho jaegi..

Rajat: Haan..

Saying this he went to the washroom.. He had his breakfast and went to bureau after having a little talk with Juhi.. Purvi smiled seeing the back Rajat..

This chap is over now.. The next chap will include some fun in the amusement park and a little bit of romance..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. The story isnt over yet.. There are lot of fun and some more suspences.. Till then you have to wait for the upcoming chapters.. Thank u once again..


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday…

Rajat was working on his pc when Purvi came near him..

Rajat (without looking at her): Kuch kaam hai?

Purvi: Haan

Rajat: Kya?

Purvi: Aaj kya hai?

Rajat: Sunday hai.. Kyu tumhe nhi pta?

Purvi (kept her hand on her hips): Aaj SUNDAY hai(stretching the word sunday)..

Rajat: Haan pta hai muje.. (suddenly he realised something) oh my god.. Aaj sunday hai.. Mai bhul hi gya tha..

He stood up and kissed Purvi on her cheeks in excitement.. Rajat realised this.. he felt emabarresed.

Rajat: Wo sorryy wo mai

Purvi (cutting him): Jaldi jaiye.. 8 baj gya hai.. kab wo uthegi kab aap ready hogi.. kab aap log jaenge.. Ab jaiye bhi..

Rajat: haann jata hoon..

Saying this he ran to Juhi's room.. Purvi kept her hand on the cheek where Rajat just kissed her..

In Juhi's room..

Juhi was sleeping peacefully when Rajat entered.. He smiled seeing her sleeping princess.. He went near her and started caressing her..

Rajat: Juhi beta uth jao.. Dekho papa aaye hai..

Juhi (in sleeping tone): Sone do na mama..

Rajat: beta agar aap abhi nhi uthe to papa chale jaenge..

Juhi: Na muje sona hai..

Rajat: Acah tb aap aise nhi manogi.. (He then started tickling her.. With the tickling she woke up) dekha uth gyi na meri princess..

Juhi(smiled seeing Rajat in front of her): Papa (and she hugged him)..

Rajat: Chalo uth jao aaj hum amusement park jaenge.. Chalogina papa ke sath?

Juhi (excited): Haan chalungi..

Juhi went to the washroom and freshened up..

Rajat came outside and directly went to the kitchen and saw Purvi smilling.. He noticed that her one hand is on the right cheek where he just kissed.. He felt embarrassed and went away.. Purvi saw him going.. She realised that he might be embarrassed so she went towards him..

Purvi: Sir aapko embarrassed feel krne ki zarurat nhi hai.. Excitement me hota hai he sab.. Aap ready agar ho jae to jakr Juhi ko bhi ready krde.. Tb tk mai aap logo ke liye tiffin pack krti hoon..

Saying this she went away..

Rajat (thinking): Pta nhi Purvi mai tumhe tumhari hisse ki khusi de bhi paunga ki nhi.. Tumne iss ghrko ekdam apna bana lia hai.. Thank u Purvi... Tumne Juhi ko bahot achi taraf se apnaya hai.. Kaash mai bhi tumhe usi taraf apna pata.. Lekin mai nhi kr sakta.. Mai Sachi ko nhi bhul sakta.. Wo meri patni hi nhi wo meri sab kuch thi… Agar wo aaj zinda hoti to mai itna rude nhi rehta.. Tum bahot achi ho Purvi...

Thinking this he went to change himself..

After 1 hour they were about to go when Juhi said..

Juhi: Papa mama ko bhi lekr chalte haina.. Mama bore ho jaegi...

Purvi looked at Rajat.. Their gaze met for a second then Purvi said..

Purvi: Nhi beta aap dono jao.. Mama kisi aur din jaegi..

Juhi: Nhi.. Papa Juhi and Mama teeno jaenge ghumne wrna koi nhi..

And she sat on the couch... Purvi came near her..

Purvi (cupped her face): beta zidd nhi krte.. Mama to aapke pass hi rehti hai.. Papa to office jate hai haina? To aap mama ke satb dusre din chal lena.. Aaj aap papa ke sath jao.. Thik hai..

Juhi (crying): Nhi.. Jaenge to teeno wrna koi nhi..

Rajat came near them..

Rajat: Beta Mama bhi jaegi humare sath.. Ab to smile krdo..

Purvi became surprised while Juhi smiled and ran towards him..

Juhi: papa u are the best.. Love u papa..

And she kissed him..

Purvi: Sir mai..

Rajat: Chalo na tum bhi.. Juhi ko acha lagega..

Purvi: Aur sir aapko?

Rajat kept quite..

Purvi: boliye sir.. Aur aapko?

Rajat: Agar Juhi khush hai to mai bhi khush hoon.. Tum jakr ready ho jao.. Hum yahi hai..

She looked at him for a second and went to the room.. After 15 minutes she came out.. She was wearing a jeans and a tank top with the tied in a ponytail..

After she came they went to the amusement park.. They rode many rides.. There were water slides too.. Rajat remained in the water for almost an hour sometime with Juhi and sometime with Purvi.. Purvi soon came out of water and changed her dress.. When she came she saw that still Rajat and Juhi are in the water..

Purvi: Ab aap dono bahar aa jaiye.. Ek ghante se hai aap log waha..

Rajat: Are Purvi maza aa rha hai.. Tum bhi aa jao..

Purvi: Aap dono aa rhe hai ki nhi? For shardi lagega to bolna mt.. Juhi aapka kl skul haina? Bahar aa jao aap..

Both Rajat and Juhi came out of water reluctantly.. Purvi took Juhi along with her and changed her dress.. When they came back they saw Rajat in the same wet dress..

Purvi: Aapne abhi tk change nhi kia (and she rushed towards him with a dry towel amd started rubbing his hair).. Kya kr rhe the aap tbse?

Rajat: Are wo tum bag lekr chali gyi thi to isliye

Purvi: bta nhi sakte the aap?

For a second Rajat was lost in her.. Her scared face was making him go insane.. With the voice of Purvi he came out of dream..

Purvi: Ab bhi aap chup rahenge?

She handed him his cloth.. He took the clothes and went away.. After few minutes he came out..

They had their lunch in a restaurant.. After having tbeir lunch they went home.. They spend a quality time with each other..

The next day..

Rajat was sleeping.. Purvi came inside the room and saw the time.. She became shocked..

Purvi: Sir uthiye aapko bureau bhi jana hai..

He was still sleeping..

Purvi: Sir uthiye..

She touched his hand inorder to wake him up bt she bacame shocked on feeling something..

Purvi: Oh my god.. Inko to bahot tez bukhar hai..

She went to the kitchen and brought a bowl full of cold water and a soft cloth.. She dipped the cloth on the cold water and started putting them on his forhead.. She did like this for half an hour.. She took out her cellphone and dialled a number..

Voice: Hello

Purvi: Hello Abhi.. Abhijeet sir..

Abhi: Haan Purvi kya hua tumhe? Tum thik to hona?

Purvi: Sir mai thik hoon lekin Rajat sir..

Abhi: Kya hua Rajat ko?

Purvi(with trembling voice): Sir unhe bahot tez bukhar ho rakha hai.. Wo apni aankh bhi nhi khol rhe hai.. Muje muje dar lag rha hai..

Abhi: Ssshh shh chinta mt karo hum abhi aate hai..

He kept the phone aside and went towards her house along with Tarika..

Purvi was continuously trying to wake him up.. She was putting the cold cloth on his forehead bt still on effect was showing on him.. After some minutes Abhirika entered.. Purvi saw them and went near them..

Purvi: Tarika dekho na Rajat sir ko.. Unhe bahot tez bukhar hai .Apni aankh bhi nhi khol rhe hai.. Dekho na unhe please…(and she sat down sobbing)

Tarika: Sshh Purvi.. Kuch nhi hoga use.. Muje dekhne de..

And she went to Rajat..

Abhi: Purvi Juhi kaha hai? Uska skul nhi hai aaj?

She realised that Juhi is still sleeping..

Purvi: Wo shayad so rhi hai.. Mai use uthati hu..

Abhi: Tum yahi raho. Mau jakr use uthata hu aur use skul bhi chorkr aata hon.. Thik hain..

She nodded as yes.. Just then Tarika came outside..

Tarika: Wo kya kl paani me bheega tha?

Purvi: Haan kl wo hum log amusement park gye the to wahi pr.. Unhe kuch hua to nhi hai haina?

Tarika: Nhi.. thik hai wo abhi.. Maine injection de dia hai.. 1-2 ghante me hosh aa jaega.. Ghabrane wali koi baat nhi hai..

Purvi: Ye sab meri wajah se hi hua hai..

Tarika: Kuch nhi hua hai tumhari wajah se.. Samjhi na.. Negative mt socho.. Uska khyaal rakhna..

Purvi nodded as yes..

Tarika: Acha ab hum chalte hai..

Purvi: kuch kha kr jao..

Tarika: Nhi hum khakr aaye hai.. Tum apna aur Rajat ka khyal rakho..

Abhi came along with Juhi..

Juhi: Bye mama..

Abhi: Purvi aaj tum pura din Rajat ke sath raho.. Mai aaj Juhi ko apne sath lekr ja rha hoon.. Thik hai..

Juhi: Haan mama aaj mai bade papa ke ghr jana chahti hoon..

Purvi: Thik hai beta.. Aap ja sakte hoon..

Juhi: Bye mama..

Saying this Abhirika and Juhi went away..

Purvi went towards Rajat and sat on the floor holding his hand..

Purvi: Please Rajat uth jaiye na.. Mai aapke bina nhi reh sakti.. Please uth jaiye na..

Saying this she started crying..

This chap is over now.. Lets see what happens next..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. 


	9. Chapter 9

After one hour Rajat woke up.. He saw the time and get horrified..

Rajat: Oh no.. Late ho gya.. Aaj to pakka Acp sir daatenge.. Chal beta ready hoja jaldi se.. Aah mera sir.. Lagta hai kl kuch jyaada hi paani me bheeg gya..

He wentt to the washroom and came after 15 minutes.. He was combing his hair when Purvi came inside..

Purvi: Aap? Kaha ja rhe hai aap..

Rajat: Obviously Bureau ja rha hoon.. Itna late ho gya hai aur tumne muje uthaya kyu nhi?

Purvi: Aapka dimaag kharab ho gya hai kya? 101° bukhar hai aapko..

Rajat: Khali halka bukhar hi to hai.. Aaj muje ek imp file solve krna hai.. Isliye muje jaane do..

Purvi(angrily): Aapko ek baat ka samajh me nhi aata hai kya? Acp sir se baat kr lia hai maine.. unhone aapko chutti de dia hai.. (She made him sit on the bed) Aaj aap saara din bistar par baithe rahenge..

Rajat: Lekin Purvi..

Purvi: Lekin wekin kuch nhi.. Chup chap baithe rahiye.. Agar aap ek inch bhi hilena tab dekhiyega mai kya karungi..

Saying this she went away angrily..

Rajat(thinking): Ye muje kya ho gya tha? Mai use kuch bol kyu nhi paya? Mai chahta to mai bol bhi sakta tha lekin maine kuch nhi kaha.. Iski aakhon me saaf dikhai de rha tha ki wo meri kitni care krti hai bilkul Sachi ki taraf..

Flashback:

Sachi came inside and saw Rajat still sleeping.. Dhe came near him and shake him.. She felt his body warm..

Sachi: Inhe to bukhar hai.. Mai dr to call krti hoon..

Dr came abd checked him..

Dr: Ghabrane wali koi baat nhi hai.. Maine injection de dia hai.. Abhi wo theek hai..

Sachi: Thank u dr..

Rajat woke up after an hour.. Sachi came near him..

Sachi (worriedly): Abhi aapka tabiyat kaisa hai?

Rajat: Tum agar mere sath ho to mujhe kisi cheez ki bhi zarurat nhi hai..

He tried to get up but couldn't.. Sachi came near him.. She had tears in her eyes..

Rajat: Are tum to aise roo rhi ho jaise mai mar (Sachi kept her palm on his mouth)

Sachi: Khabardaar agar aapne aisa firse kaha to.. Aapse pehle mai mar jaungi..

Before Sachi can say anything he sealed ber lips with her and they share a passionate kiss..

Rajat(thinking): Uss din jo pyaar jo dard maine Sachi ke aakhon me dekha tha wohi maine Purvi ki aakhon ne dekha.. Kya Purvi muje Sachi ki tarah pyaar krti hai? Ye mai kya soch rha hoon Sachi se jyaada koi muje pyaar nhi krta..

He went near the window and started staring at the sky.. Purvi came near him..

Purvi(handing him a soup): Ye lijiye is pee lijiye..

Rajat(looking at the soup): Yukk.. Mai soup nhi pi rha.. Bahot ganda hota hai..

Purvi: Maine aapse pucha nhi hai.. Aapko bas bta rhi hoon.. Khaiye ise.. Phir aapko dawaai bhi khaani hai..

Saying this she went towards the door.. Rajat was about to throw the soup when Purvi told him..

Purvi(Without looking at him) : Soup giraane ka koi fayda nhi hai . Agar aapne abhi soup giraya to aaj saara din aapko soup hi peena padega..

Saying this she left the room..

Rajat(thinking): Use kaise pta chala ki mai soup girane wala hoon?

With extreme hateness he ate the soup and had his medicines.. He slept due to the effects of the medicine.. In the afternoon Purvi came to check him.. He was ok at that moment.. In the night again when Purvi came to check him he was busy with his laptop .. Purvi became angry.. She came near him..

Purvi: Ye kya hai sir?

Rajat: Kya kya hai?

Purvi: Aapka tabiyat kharab hai and aap laptop me lage hue hai.. Laaiye dijiye muje..

Rajat(trying to make an excuse): Are mai to bass.. bass.. ek movie dekh rha tha..

Purvi(putting hands on her waist): Tb muje bhi dikhaiye wo movie..

Rajat: Are wo movie tumhare like nhi hai..

Purvi: Kyu blue film hai kya?

Rajat: Haan? haan haan..

Purvi: Mai 18+ hu so i can watch it.. chaliye dikhaiye ab..

And she snatched the laptop from...

Purvi: Acha to data file update krna movie dekhna hota hai.. Muje to pta hi nhi tha haina?

Rajat(Trying to explain her): Are mai wo bore ho rha tha to socha ki file update hi kr lu..

Purvi: Agar aap bore feel kr hi rhe hai to ek minute..

She went outside and came inside with a book..

Purvi(handing him the book): To ye padhiye..

Rajat: Books padhne ka mann nhi hai..

Purvi: Agar books padhne ka mann nhi hai to chup chap let jaiye.. Mai aapke liye khichdi banakr laati hu..

Saying this she went away..

After sometimes she was going outside the kitchen when her leg slipped because of the water on the floor.. She was about to fall when a pair hand saved her from falling.. She hold the shirt of the person tightly.. The person was lost in her.. She opened her eyes and was too lost on him.. About 5-6 minutes they both were staring at each other.. With the voice of the pressure cooker they came back to their sense.. They realised their positions and both left each other..

Rajat/Purvi: Wo sorry…

Rajat: Mai jakr tv dekhta hoon..

Saying this he went away..

Purvi smiled..

After 15 minutes she brought khichdi and gave it to him.. He ate it without any disturbance.. Both were silent when suddenly Rajat remembered something..

Rajat: Juhi kaha hai? Dikhai nhi de rhi hai..

Purvi: Woh Juhi Abhi sir ke ghr gyi hui hai.. Uska bahot man tha jaane ka..

Rajat: Ohh..

He kept quite.. They finished their dinner and went to their respective places.. Rajat went to the room and Purvi went to the kitchen.. After completing her work Purvi went to the room and saw Rajat sitting blankly.. She went near him..

Purvi:Sir aapne dawai kha lia..

He nodded as no..

Purvi searched for the medicine and gave him to eat.. After eating the medicine he slept on the bed while Purvi slept on the couch..

Done with this chapter.. I know its small.. I didnt got much time to write it..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. 


	10. Chapter 10

Within few days Rajat was alright.. He started going to bureau.. Many days passed..Life was normal for everyone.. Purvi's love for Rajat was increasing day by day but Rajat always ignored his feelings for Purvi.. He was working in the bureau when he remembered something..

Flashback:

It was sunday and Rajat was in the garden and doing pushups.. He was in his white loose t shirt and black trousers.. Purvi came outside to call him for breakfast.. As soon as she saw him, she was lost in him.. He was looking damn too hott.. She came to her sense when she heard some girl whispering among themselves..

Girl1: Yaar kya mast lag rha hai ye..

Girl2: Wohi to.. Cid officers ki kya body hoti hai.. Haaye mai mar jawan inki 6 abs dekh kr.. Kaash mai inki wife hoti..

Girl1: Kaash mai inhi wife hoti..

Girl2: Hum dono inhe half half krke le lete..

Saying this they laughed while Purvi was burning in anger.. She angrily went near him and stood in front of him..Rajat saw her..

Rajat: Kya hua?

Purvi: Andar chaliye..

Rajat: lekin kyu?

Purvi: bas aap chaliye na jyaada bahes na kare..

She pulled him towards herself and took him inside.. While she was taking him inside she angrily looked at the girls.. Rajat noticed this and smiled..

Ends::

Rajat(thinking): Purvi sach me mere se itna pyaar krti hai? Mai Sachi se dia hua wada kabhi nhi bhul sakta..

He was engrossed in his thoughts when Daya came near him..

Daya: Kya janab kis khayalo me khoye hue ho?

Rajat(realising his situation): Wo sorry sir mai bas wo(trying to find words) haan file par rha tha..

Daya: Acha ?

Rajat: Haan sir.. Aapko kuch kaam tha?

Daya: Haan kaam tha..

Rajat: Ji kahiye..

Daya: Aaj humari anniversary hai.. So tumhe Purvi and Juhi ko aana hi padega..

Rajat: Lekin sir mai

Daya (cutting him): No more excuse.. Agar aaj tum nhi aaye to mai samjhunga ki tumne hume kabhi apna samjha hi nhi hain..

Rajat: Thik hai sir.. Hum log aa jaenge..

Daya: Thik hai.. Chalo ab apna kaam kr lete hai..

Saying this he went away..

In Rajat's house...

Rajat and Juhi were ready and they were waiting for Purvi.. She was taking much time.. In frustation Rajat went inside the room.. He saw that Purvi was trying to free a necklace from her blouse.. She was totally frustated with this.. She saw Rajat standing on the door.. She covered her back from her hair..

Purvi: Aap log bas do minute rukiyo mai abhi aati hoon..

Rajat went near her..

Rajat: peeche ghumo..

Purvi(confused): kyu?

Without uttering a single word he made her turn back and started to free her necklace.. While doing so his hand touched her bare back which gave her goosebumps.. She shivered a bit.. Rajat looked at her from the mirror and at the same time Purvi too looked at him.. Their gaze met for a second.. Rajat freed her necklace and gave it to her..

Purvi: Thank u..

Rajat went away.. After 5 minutes she came back.. She was looking beautiful with a maroon colour saree.. Rajat was wearing a black and red suit piece while Juhi was wearing a blue colour frock..

They reached Dareya's house within half an hour... They went inside and wished Dareya Happy anniversary.. Rajat went towards the male group while Purvi went in the kitchen where other ladies were present.. Juhi went to the kids group..

In the kitchen..

All the girls were preparing food.. Purvi entered tbe kitchen.. All the girls came towards her and hugged her..

Shreya: Kaisi hai tu?

Purvi: Mast.. Aur aap log?

Tarika: Hum log bhi ache hai.. Tu bta.. Rajat aur Juhi kaise hai?

Purvi: Haan thik hai dono..

Tarika: Rajat aur tumhare beech jaisa tha waisa hi hai?

Purvi: Mtlb?

Tarika: Mtlb tum aur Rajat abhi bhi ek nhi hue na?

Purvi(turned back): Aisa kuch nhi hai.. Humare beech sab theek hai..

Shreya made her face them..

Shreya: hume dekh kr bolo yahi baat..

Purvi didnt looked at them..

Tarika: Tum kab tak aise rishtey ko nibhate rahogi jis rishtey me tumhari koi value hi nhi hai?

Purvi: Aisi koi baat nhi hai..

Shreya: Tarika ye hume kuch nhi bolegi.. Iss pagal ho lagta hai Rajat isse apnake rahega..

Tarika: Purvi bhale hi tum Rajat se bahot pyaar krti ho lekin Rajat tumhe itni aasani se nhi apnaega.. Wo Sachi ko bahot pyaar krta hai..

Purvi: Muje pta hai Tarika.. Rajat sir muje kabhi nhi apnaenge.. Lekin muje tab bhi thoda bahot lagta hai ki Rajat sir ek na ek din muje apnake hi rahenge.. Chake kuch bhi ho jae..

Shreya and Tarika looked at each other.. They both patted her head and started doing their work..

In Boy's place..

Abhi: Aur bhai Rajat kya haal chaal tumhare..

Rajat: Haan sir sab badiya..

Daya: Aur Purvi?

Rajat: Wo to aayi hai usi se puch lijiye..

Daya: Kyu tumhe nhi pta ki wo kaisi hai?

Rajat: Sir please.. Mujse uske baare me kuch mat puchiye..

Saying this he went away..

Daya: Boss hume laga tha ki Purvi Rajat ko badal degi lekin aisa kuch bhi nhi hua..

Abhi: Nhi Daya.. Purvi ne Rajat ko bahot badal dia hai.. Agar aaj Purvi uski life me nhi aati to wo kabhi hasta nhi.. Sachi ki death ke baad wo ek dam ghum sum sa rehne lag gya tha.. lekin ab kamse kam wo logo se baate to krta hai..

Daya: Haan ye baat to hai..

Meanwhile in the kitchen..

Tarika: Are muje yaad aaya parso karwa chauth hai.. Muje kuch shopping krni hai..

Shreya: Haan yaar mai bhi bhul gyi thi.. Kl to tb hum teeno chalenge shopping ke liye..

Tarika: Haan thik hai.. Waise Purvi tumhara to parso pehla karwa chauth haina?

Purvi: Haan..

Tarika: to kya plan hai?

Purvi: kuch nhi..

Tarika: kuch nhi? kyu?

Shreya: Ek kaam krte hai kl hum teeno tb shopping ke liye chlte hai..

Purvi: Mai ek baar Rajat sir se baat krungi…

Tarika: Kyu Rajat ke bina nhi ja sakti kya?

Purvi glared her..

Shreya: Acha thik hai puch kr bta dena tb.. Agar wo haan bole to thik hai wrna agar na bola na to kabhi unse baat nhi karungi..

Purvi smiled..

After sometime they all gather together in the hall and cut the cake.. After this they had their dinner and went back to their respective houses..

Done with this chapter.. Next chapter will be celebration of karwa chauth.. Lets see how Rajat will react on the name of karwa chauth…

Thank u all of u for ur precious reviews.. Thank u soooo mucchhh….


	11. Chapter 11

The next day..

Rajat was about to go to the bureau when Purvi stopped him..

Purvi: Woh aaj Tarika mai aur Shreya shopping ke liye jaenge..

Rajat took out his card and was about to give her..

Purvi: Sir iski zarurat nhi hai.. Mere pass paise hai.. Mai bas aapko bta rhi thi ki mai bhi unke sath jaungi..

Rajat: Lelo wrna Tarika log bolenge ki Rajat apni biwi ko paisa nhi deta hai..

Purvi: Lekin sir mai..

Rajat: Le lo.. Waise bhi bahot din baad tum shopping ke liye ja rhi ho.. Lelo ise..

Purvi: Thik hai sir.. Waise aapko kuch chahiye?

Rajat: Agar chahiye hoga to mai khud le lunga.. Kisi aur ko kuch lani ki zaruart nhi hai..

Saying this Rajat went out.. Purvi felt sad by his behaviour..

Purvi: Mai chahe kuch bhi karlu Rajat sir kabhi bhi khush nhi hote.. Pta nhi mai aisa kya karu jisse woh khush rahe.. Kl unki favourite sabzi banaungi.. Haan ye sahi hai.. Kl wohi banaungi..

In the evening TaShreVi(Tarika Shreya Purvi) went to South City mall.. They first went to the ladies section and brought sarees and suits.. Later they bought some clothes for their children and husbands.. Purvi bought a nice watch for Rajat..While coming out from the south city mall some goons surrounded them..

Goon1: Ae chalti hai kya 9 se 12..

They all surrounded them..

Shreya: Tum log jante nhi ho hum koun hai?

Goon2: Tum log jo bhi ho.. ho to ek ladki hi na..

One goon came and touched Purvi.. In return Purvi gave them a tight slap.. There was a fighting between The goons and the ladies.. In the last Purvi came with a stick and started bitting them.. Tarika called the police..

When the goon were going one goon gave a warning to them..

Goon1: Abhi to hum log ja rhe hai.. dobara jab wapas aaenge ek ek ko nhi chorenge..

And they went away..

Purvi came in the house all tired.. She dropped her handbags on the floor.. Rajat came near her with a glass of water and gave it to her.. Without looking at him she accepted the water and drank it..

Purvi: Thank u re.. Muje abhi paani ki bahit zarurat thi.. Bahot thak gyi hoon..

She looked at Rajat..

Purvi(shockingly): Woh sir.. Sorry sir.. Maine aapko dekha nhi..

Rajat: Khana..(Purvi cut him)

Purvi: Mai abhi bana deti hoon.. Aap bas 10 minute rukiye..

Rajat: 10 minute me khana ban jaega?

Purvi(bowed her head): Nhi sir..

Rajat: Tum jakr fresh ho jao.. Maine khana bana dia hai.. Bas roti banana baki hai..

Purvi: Aapne khana?

Rajat: Maine bana lia hai.. Ab tum jao aur fresh ho kr aa jao..

Purvi nodded her head and went away.. She came back after few minutes and they all had their dinner..

In the bedroom..

Rajat was working in the laptop whereas Purvi was arranging the clothes in the cupboard.. She took out the watch which she has brought for Rajat.. She shyly looked at him and turned away her gaze.. She kept the watch in a secret place.. She was very excited for karwa chauth..

The next day..

Purvi has already woked up early.. She has dressed in a beautiful red Saree..

Rajat(thinking): Ye achanak Purvi ko kya hua? Aaj lal saree pehan rakhi hai? Khair muje kya.. Jo man me aaye uske wo kare..

He went to the dinning table..

Juhi: Good morning papa..

Rajat: Good morning beta..

Purvi served them their breakfast and went away to the kitchen..

Rajat: Purvi breakfast nhi karogi tum?

Purvi(smiled seeing his concern): Ji nhi.. Mera aaj vrat hai..

Rajat didnt asked her the reaaon for her fast.. He completed his dinner and went to the bureau..

During lunch break in bureau all were sitting together except Tarika and Shreya..

Sachin: Ye Tarika ji and Shreya kyu nhi aaye aaj?

Abhi: Are Sachin aaj karwa chauth hai.. To teeno ne vrat rakha hai..

Pankaj: Teeno ne? Ek to Tarika and Shreya hai.. Teesri kon hai?

Daya: Purvi hai..

Rajat choked on hearing her name.. Abhi offered him water.. He drank it..

Rajat(thinking): Purvi ne vrat rakha hai? Kiske liye? Kahi mere liye to nhi? He bhagwaan mai iss ladki ka kya karu?

Abhi brought him back from his trance..

Abhi: Tum thik to hona?

Rajat: Jee sir..

Abhi: Acha hai.. Waise Rajat aaj kya plan hai tumhara?

Rajat: Mtlb?

Abhi: Mtlb ye ki..

Before he can continue his sentence a case was reported.. It was solved within the day..

Abhi: Aaj tum sab log jaldi ja sakte ho.. Tumhari biwiyan tumhare wait kr rhi hongi..

Everyone: Yes sir..

All went to their houses except Rajat.. He went to the beach..

It was late night.. The moon has already came out... Purvi was trying to call Rajat but he didnt picked her call.. So she called Sachin..

Sachin: Haan Purvi bolo.. Bahot din baad yaad kia muje..

Purvi: Wo darasal Rajat sir abhi tk ghar nhi pahuche to isiliye puch rhi thi ki Rajat sir kya abhi tk bureau me hai?

Sachin: Nhi toh.. Hum sab log to 6 baje hi nikal gye the.. Rajat bhi to humare sath hi nikla tha..

Purvi: Lekin abhi tk wo ghar nhi pahuche..

Sachin: Acha thik hai mai dekhta hoon woh kaha hai.. Tum apna khyal rakho..

Purvi: Haann thik hai sir..

Saying this she cut his call..

Purvi: Kaha hai aap sir? Muje aapki bahot chinta ho rhi hai... Bas aap thik hon..

Here in the beach..

Rajat was sitting alone in the beach.. He was engrossed in his thoughts..

Rajat(thinking): Purvi mere liye vrat rakhi? Nhi mai aisa nhi hone dunga.. Mere naam ka vrat khali Sachi hi rakh sakti hai.. Pta nhi Purvi ye sab krke kya jatana chahti hai.. Aaj mai usse baat krke hi rahunga..

His thoughts were interrupted by Sachin's call..He picked it up..

Rajat: Haan Sachin bolo..

Sachin: Kaha ho tum Rajat?

Rajat: Wo mai thoda beach me aaya tha..

Sachin: Tum seedha ghr jao.. Tumhe pta bhi hai Purvi tumhara kabse wait kr rhi hai? Ab chup chap kyu ho? Jao ghr jao..

Rajat: hmm.. jata hoon..

Saying this he went to the house.. Purvi was eagerly waiting for him.. She hasn't ate anything from morning.. She has slept waiting on the sofa waiting for him.. At last the door bell rang.. She ran to the door and opened it.. She saw Rajat.. He was standing as if he is a dead corpse.. She welcomed him inside.. He looked at the house.. It was beautifully decorated with red colours.. One more thing he noticed i.e Purvi.. She is all dressed in red colour.. He was just staring at her when she came near him.. She took him outside to the lawn and was about to start the rituals of karwa chauth when Rajat threw the plate from her hand.. She was shocked by his sudden act..

Rajat(angrily): ye kya hai Purvi? bolo? tum koun hoti ho mere liye karwa chauth ka vrat rakhne ke liye? bolo?

Purvi(in a verge of crying ): Sir mai to bas…

Rajat(cut her): Yaad rakho tum iss ghar me sirf Juhi ki maa banke aai ho.. Meri patni banne ki kou zarurat nhi hai.. Samjhi na..

Purvi nodded as yes and went away crying.. He waa feeling sad for her..

Rajat: Ye maine kya kr dia? Wo bichari to bas meri lambi age ke liye vrat rakhi thi aur maine jya Kia? use rula dia.. I am sorry Purvi mai aisa nhi jrna chahta tha lekin pta nhi kaise ho gya.. I think muje usse maafi maagni chahiye..

He went inside the room to call for her.. But she wasn't there.. He checked the whole room but didn't found her.. He sat on the floor feeling dishearted.. He slept on the floor.. After an hour or so someone called him..

Rajat: hello

Voice: Hello Rajat.. Purvi kaha hai? use phn do jaldi..

Rajat: Tarika wo Purvi..

Tarika: Kya hua Purvi ko?

Rajat: Wo ghr pr nhi hai..

Tarika: ghr pr nhi hai mtlb?

Rajat: Wo shayad ghr chor kr chali gyi..

Tarika: Rajat you are totally disgusting..

Saying this she cut the phone call…

Done with this chapter.. Sorry for late upload..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rajat searched everywhere but he didnt found Purvi.. In frustration he banged his hand on the mirror which was hanging outside the house.. Blood started to flow from his hand.. He sat down on the floor.. After sometime he saw a figure coming towards him.. He recognises her.. It was none other than Purvi.. He went near her and hugged her..

Rajat(sobbing): Tum kaha chali gyi thi? Tumhe pta hai mai kitna pareshaan ho gya tha..

He separated her from hug..

Rajat: Tum phn kyu nhi utha rhi thi?  
Purvi still in shock.. Rajat shook her.. She came back to sense..

Purvi: Wo mai Kavita Aunty ke ghr gyi thi.. Unka tabiyat kharab tha to isliye..

Rajat: Abse agar kahi bhi jaogi to muje batakr jaana..

Purvi nodded her head as yes.. Her head was spinning yet she controlled herself.. Both of them entered inside..

Purvi: Aap baithiye mai aapke liye khana lagati hoon..

She was about to go when Rajat held her wrist..

Rajat: Apna vrat nhi todogi kya?

Purvi: Agar mere vrat na todne se aap khush hai to muje yahi manzoor hai..

Rajat: Itna pyaar krti ho mujse?

Purvi: Agar apne pyaar ko sabit krne ke liye muje apni jaan bhi dene padi to mai tayyar hoon..

Rajat: Itna pyaar mt karo mujse.. Mai tumhe tumhari haq ki khusi nhi de paunga..

Purvi: Agar aapka sath mere sath ho toh muje kisi cheez ki bhi zarurat nhi hai..

Saying this she went to the kitchen.. After sometime she came their with one plate.. She gave it to Rajat..

Rajat(brought a morsel of food near her): Ye lo.. Ise kha loon.. Agar bhuki rahi to bimaar par jaogi aur fir Juhi ki dekh bhaal nhi kr paogi..

Purvi was scattered hearing this.. She wanted to cry but controlled herself.. She ate the food and went to the kitchen..

Rajat(thinking): Muje pta hai Purvi tumhe meri ye baat sunkr bahot dukh hua hoga bt mai aur kuch nhi kr sakta.. Muje tumhe apne aap se door rakhna hi hoga chahe iske liye muje kuch bhi krna pade..

The next day..

Rajat was working in the bureau when his phone rang.. It was an unknown number.. He picked it up..

Rajat: Hello Inspector Rajat speaking..

Voice: Kya janab aaj kal newspaper nhi padhte kya?

Rajat: Excuse me?

Voice: Sunne me aaya hai Inspector Rajat ki biwi aur bachi kidnap ho gyi hai? Kya ye sach hai?

And the person started to laugh..

Rajat: Ye kya bakwass kr rhe ho?

Voice: Are janab agar vishwas nhi hota to khud check kr lo..

And the phone call was cut..

Rajat got worried.. He tried to call Purvi bt she didnt responded.. Daya saw him worried..

Daya: Kya hua Rajat? Itne pareshhan lag rhe ho?

Rajat: Sir wo mai Purvi ko phn kr rha hoon lekin wo utha nhi rhi hai..

Daya: Shayad wo washroom me ho..

Rajat: Haan sir ho bhi sakta hai..

He was still tensed.. Daya patted his shoulder..

Daya: Agar koi pareshaani wali baat hai to hume bta sakte hon..

Rajat explained him everything..

Daya: To ek kaam krte hai.. Tumhare ghr jakr hi dekh lete hai.. Wo thik to hai ki nhi..

Rajat nodded his head as yes..

They went to his house.. Rajat was continuously ringing the bell but no one responded back.. He was about to use the spare key when he slightly pushed the door and the door opened.. Daya and Rajat gave each other a confused looked.. They went inside the house and was shocked to see the scenario.. All was messed up in the floor..

Daya: Lagta hai wo aadmi thik keh rha tha.. Usne Purvi aur Juhi ko kidnap kr lia hai..

Rajat was scared.. He didnt want to lose anyone again.. Both Rajat and Daya went to opposite sides and checked the rooms.. Suddenly Daya screamed..

Daya: Rajatttt…

Rajat came near him running..

A girl was lying on the floor drowned with her blood.. Rajat was shocked to see the girl..

Daya: Rajat kya tum ise jaante ho?

Rajat: Haan haann sir.. Ye Ria hai.. Humare parosh me rehti hai.. lekin iske sath ye sab?

Daya(examining her): Lagta hai Purvi aur Juhi ko bachate hue iski ye halat hui hai.. Ise dr Salunkhe ke pass le chalte hai.. Chalo..

While Daya was checking the body, he noticed something..

Daya: Rajar ye dekho.. Kisine iske sharir par SHIP likha hai.. Shayad Purvi ne hi likha ho?

Rajat: Haan ho sakta hai.. (Suddenly something strike his head) Sir kahi Purvi aur Juhi ko wo log bech..

Daya (cut him): Nhi aisa hone se pehle hum log waha pahuch jaenge..

Daya send the body to Dr Salunkhe and wet directly to the nearest harbour.. They had already informed about Purvi's missing to Abhi.. They reached the destination..

In the harbour..

Purvi was tied in a chair while Juhi was lying on the floor.. Purvi gained conscious and saw Juhi.. She tried to wake her up.. Juhi started to gain conscious.. She got scared seeing an unknown place.. She went near Purvi..

Juhi (crying): Mama.. Hum kaha hai?

Purvi: Beta hum log bad uncle ke kabze me hai.. Hume yaha se nikalna hoga..

She looked here and there for something.. Atlast she found a bulb..

Purvi: Beta aap ek kaam karoge?

Juhi: Haan..

Purvi: Wo waha pr jo bupb rakha hai use niche girado.. Aur dyaan se unme se ek kaanch ka tukda muje do.. Aaram se krna.. Thik hai..

Juhi nodded her head as yes.. She did as instructed by Purvi and gave her a piece of glass.. Purvi very carefully took it from her hand and cut the rope.. Purvi hugged Juhi..

Purvi: Beta ab hume yaha se nikalna hoga.. Thik hai?

Juhi: Lekin mama hum niklenge kaise?

Purvi: Wo dekha jaega.. Chalo yaha se..

She searched a place from where they can escape.. While they were running some goons surrounded them..

Goon1: tumhe kya laga tum log yaha se ja paoge? bilkul nhi..

Purvi: Dekho hume jane do.. tumhe nhi pta hume aise pakad ke tumne apni maut ko dawat di hai..

Goon2: Ohh hum to darr gaye.. (to other goons) Pakad lo inhe..

Purvi tried to fight with them but atlast one of the goon took hold of Juhi..

Goon1: Agar apni beti ko bacha chahti ho to apne aap ko humare hawale kr do..

Purvi: Please use chor do.. Tum log jo bologe mai wo karungi.. Please use jaane do..

She tried to divert their mind.. And when she got the opportunity she took the gun from them and pointed it towards them..

Purvi: Juhi ko chor do wrna mai tum logo ko maar dalungi..

Goon1: Ae ladki gun hume de de wrna teri iss beti ko mai paani me gira dunga..

The goon threw her into the water..

Purvi (screamed): Juhhiiiiii…

Before she can do anything she saw Juhi in a pair of hand.. She was relieved to see Rajat along with othet members.. She took a sigh of relieved..

Purvi(to goons): Tum logo ne bahot badi galti krdi hume yaha lakr..

Goons laugh..

Goon1: Galti humne nhi in logo ne ki hai yaha aakr.. Pakad lo ise air le jao..

Before she can react the goons holded her and injected her something.. Abhi saw this and shooted the goon.. The goon died on spot.. There was fighting.. Aĺl goons were arrested..

Abhi: Ye Purvi kaha chali gyi?

Rajat handed Juhi to Nikhil and went to search for Purvi.. They found Purvi unconscious in the arms of a person.. Shreya became shocked on seeing the person..

Shreya: Tum? Tum jail se kab bhage?

Person: Kab aapki friend Karwa chauth me saone saja rhi thi..

And the person started to laugh..

Rajat took a step near him..

Person: Na na Rajat babu.. Agar ek bhi kadam aage badhaya to Aapki ye jaan humesha ke liye upar chali jaegi..

Rajat: Lekin tumhari dusmani kya hai Purvi se?

Person: Purvi ke wajah se hi mai pehli baar jail gya hoon.. Usse mai zinda nhi chorunga..

Before Raka (the person's name) can do anything Daya shoot him and the gun fell from his hand.. Rajat came near him.. Before Rajat could do anything Raka threw Purvi into the deep sea.. Everyone became shocked seeing this..

Rajat: Purviiiiiii…..

So done with this chapter.. Sorry for late upload.. I am out of station so I am not getting enough time to write.. Bt still I will try to update regularly..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews..


	13. Chapter 13

Rajat was totally shocked.. Without wasting a second he removed his jacket and jumped into the sea.. He dived deep into the sea and saw Purvi drowning.. He went near her, holded her brought her near the ship.. With the help of Daya and Abhi they took Purvi upstairs.. Rajat blew air into her mouth and pressed her chest.. Water came out of ber mouth but she didnt opened her eyes.. Within 30 minutes they took her to the nearest hospital.. Doctor took her inside.. All were praying for Purvi's safety.. Tarika entered inside.. She went directly towards Shreya who was crying bitterly.. Tarika tried to console her..

Tarika: Chup ho jao Shreya.. Kuch nhi hoga Purvi ko..

Shreya: Agar aaj Purvi ko kuch ho gya to mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nhi karungi..

Just then Dr came outside.. Rajat rushed towards him..

Rajat: Dr Purvi kaisi hai? Wo thik to haina?

Dr: Haan abhi theek hai.. Bas wo bahot kamzor ho rakhi hai..

Shreya: Kya hum unse mil sakte hai?

Dr: Abhi nhi.. Abhi wo so rakhi hai.. 1-2 ghante me unhe hosh aa jaega tb aap unse mil sakte hai.. Now excuse me muje ek meeting me jaana hai..

Saying this he went away.. Rajat looked at Purvi from the glass.. Abhi came near him and lateed his shoulder.. Rajat wiped his tears and turned to him..

Abhi: Apne aaso chupa rhe ho?

Rajat: Nhi.. Nhi to sir..

Abhi: Jab juth bolna aata nhi hai to bolte kyu ho?

Rajat lowered his head..

Abhi: Kuch nhi hoga Purvi ko.. Jab tak tum uske sath ho uska koi baal bhi baka nhi kr sakta.. Itna pyaar jab usse karte ho to bta kyu nhi dete use?

Rajat: Sir mai usse pyaar nhi..

Abhi: Tarika sach hi kehti hai.. Tum apne aapko chahe kitna bhi juthi tasalli de do lekin tumhare dil me ab Purvi bas gyi hai.. Jitni jaldi tum ye baat jaan loge utna tumhare liye aur Purvi ke liye acha hoga..

Rajat: Sir mai woh..

Abhi: Rehne do.. Maine tumse kuch nhi pucha hai.. Tumhe bas bta rha hoon..

Saying this he went away..

Rajat was just staring at her blankly when a nursw came near him..

Nurse: Sir patient ko hosh aa gya hai.. Aap unse mil sakte hai ab..

One by one everyone came near her..

Abhi: Kaisi ho Purvi?

Purvi tried to get up bt couldn't..Rajat glared her angrily.. Purvi ignored him..

Purvi: Mai thik hoon sir.. Sir Juhi kaisi hai? Wo thik to haina?

Abhi (while looking at Rajat): Haan wo thik hai.. Wo abhi Nikhil ke sath hai..

Daya: Tum abhi rest karo.. Hum log tumse baadme milte hai..

All went outside except Rajat..

Purvi: I am sorry sir mai Juhi ko bacha nhi paai.. Agar aap time pr nhi aate to shayad aaj Juhi..

Rajat: Mere hote Juhi ko kuch bhi ho sakta..

Both were silent..

Rajat(breaking the silence): Wo tumhe kya zarurat thi unse gun lene ki? Agar tumhe ya Juhi ko kuch ho jata toh?

Purvi smiled..

Purvi: Aap saaf kahiye na ki agar Juhi ko kuch ho jata to kya hota..

Rajat: Nhi Purvi.. Aisi baat nhi hai..

Purvi: Koi baat nhi sir.. Maine aapse koi safaai nhi maangi hai.. Sir muje neend aa rhi hai.. Muje sona hai.. Aap please chale jaiye.. Juhi ko aapki zaruart hogi..

Rajat got angry upon her and went away..

He murmered to himself..

Rajat: Huh.. Smajhti kya hai apne aap ko.. Main sirf Juhi ki hi nhi uski bhi fikar karta hoon.. Ab mai use kuch bolunga to kahegi ki jhuthi tasalli dene ki zarurat nhi hai.. Huh..

Abhi and Daya heard this and giggled..

Abhi (to Daya): Ye bhi pyaar karne laga hai bas ye manta nhi hai..

Daya: Wohi toh..

Rajat saw them and went near them..

Abhi: Purvi se baat hua tumhara?

Rajat: Usse baat krne ka mtlb ka ki apni jaan nikalna..

All laughed slightly..

Next day Purvi got discharged..

In Rajat's house..

Purvi was lying in the bed reading a novel when Rajat came there with a soup..

Rajat: Ye lo ise pi lo..

Purvi(making faces): Yuck.. Mai soup woop nhi pi rhi..

Rajat: Maine tumhe bataya nhi hai tumhe order dia hainn..

Purvi: Huhh.. Aap bahot gande hai..

Rajat: Muje pta hai.. Lo ab chup chap ise pi lo..

After completing her soup Rajat gave her medicines to eat.. She ate it and slept..

Rajat went to the couch smiling and thinking..

Finally done with this chapter.. Sorry for late upload and short chapter..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews... 


	14. Chapter 14

The next day…

Purvi was sleeping peacefully in the bed... Rajat came there in order to have his bath.. He looked at Purvi.. He was staring at her continuously.. He went near and sat near the bed still looking at her.. He noticed her cute dimple smile.. A til near her lip.. Slowly slowly his eyes went to her neck and collarbone.. He could see her deep cleavage.. He was having a strange feeling.. He wanted to kiss her.. He moved closer to her and was about to kiss her when his phone rang.. That phone call made Purvi a little bit disturbed and she moved in her sleep.. Rajat got irritated.. Again his phone rang.. This time he angrily picked it up and moved to a corner..

Rajat(angrily): Kya hai? Subah subah phone kyu kia?

Person: Ye kya tarika hai kisise baat krne ka?

Rajat looked at the phone..

Rajat: Sor.. Sorry sir.. wo maine dekha nhi..

Acp: Koi baat nhi.. Tumhe ye inform krne ko call kia hai ki Case 1435 ki file lekr aana.. Aaj use HQ dena hai..

Rajat: Thik hai sir..

Saying this he kept his phone down.. He turned back and saw Purvi still sleeping.. He was confused in his own thoughts..

Rajat(thinking): Ye mai kya kr rha tha? Mai Purvi ke sath.. Nhi nhi aisa nhi ho sakta.. (looking at her) lekin usse muje wo baat nazar aati hai jo muje Sachi me dikhai deti thi.. Ye mai kya soch rha hoon.. Mai apne aap se dia hua wada nhi tod sakta.. Muje Purvi se door rehna padega..

Thinking this he went inside the bathroom.. After few minutes he came and saw Purvi has already woken up..

Rajat: Tum fresh ho jao mai tab tak khana lagata hoon..

Purvi nodded her head as yes..

She went to freshen up and came back after some minutes.. She directly went near Rajat..

Purvi: Mai kuch madad karu?

Rajat looked at her..

Rajat: Nhi rehne do.. Ho hi gya hai.. Tum dining table pr baith jao.. Mai lekr aata hoon..

Purvi nodded her head and went and sat on the table.. Rajat came there with a omelette and bread..

Rajat: Ye lo tumhara nasta..

Purvi took that and started eating it.. She was busy in eating while Rajat was busy staring at her.. Purvi felt his gaze.. She looked at him.. He looked at her.. Their eyes met.. Both were lost in each other's eye.. Both came out of their trance when Rajat's phone rang.. Rajat felt embarrassed.. He left the house and went away.. While Purvi was still confused..

Purvi(thinking): Ye Rajat sir ko kya hua? Kahi wo mujse pyaar? Nhi aisa nhi ho sakta.. Lekin agar aisa hua to? (She gets excited) Kya wo mujse sahi me pyaar krne lage hai? Agar aisa hai to mai unhe jald hi ache tarike se propose karungi.. Haan ye acha hai..

And she smiled..

Rajat(thinking): Ye muje kya ho gya hai? Mai baar baar uski aakhon me kyu kho jata hoon? Mai apne aap se dia hua wada nhi tod sakta.. (He tightly clutched his wife's mangalsutra) Mai kabhi bhi Sachi ko chor kr kisi aur se pyaar nhi kr sakta.. Purvi yaha sirf aur sirf Juhi ke liye aai hai.. Kisi aur ke liye nhi.. Muje Purvi se baat krni padegi..

Thinking this he went to the bureau..

In bureau all were working when Acp came near Rajat..

Acp: Rajat mere cabin aao..

Rajat went to his cabin..

In the cabin..

Acp: Tumhe jo file lane ko kaha tha wo lae ho?

Rajat: Jee sir.. Mere desk pr hai..

Acp: Thik hai.. Tumhe wo file lekr Delhi jana padega.. Use waha ke cid bureau me summit krna hai aur waha ke Acp se uska sign lena..

Rajat: Delhi?

Acp: Haan delhi kyuki wo case delhi se hi juda hua hai isliye..

Rajat: Thik hai sir.. To sir muje kab nikalna hai?

Acp: Kl subah 11 baje ki flight hai tumhari.. (giving him an envelope) Ye lo flight ki tickets..

Rajat accepted that..

Acp: Abhi ke liye tum ja sakte ho.. Packing wagera kr lo.. Aur kl airport jane se pehle bureau aana..

Rajat: Thik hai sir..

Rajat went to back to bureau.. Purvi was alone in the house reading a novel.. Rajat came inside.. Purvi got confused seeing him..

Purvi: Aap yaha?

Rajat was silent..

Purvi: Offoo.. Mai firse unka sapna dekhne lagi.. Muje lagta hai ab doctor ke pass jana chahiye..

She saw him still standing so she went near him.. She touches him.. He was real.. She got shocked..

Purvi: Aap aap yaha kya kr rhe hai? Aap ko to uss waqt burea6me hona chahiye na?

Rajat: Muje kl Delhi jana hai isliye sir ne muje bhej dia.. Kaha ki packing wagerah kr lo jakr.. So mai aa gya..

Purvi: Ohh..

The day went in a blur.. No one talked with each other.. Rajat was busy in packing and in completing some files while Purvi was busy in making dinner..

In the night..

Rajat was lying in the bed while Juhi came inside.. She was angry upon something..

Rajat: Kya baat hai beta aap itni sad sad kyu ho?

Juhi: Mummy ne bataya aap kl ja rhe ho.. Aap muje kahi ghumane nhi lekr jate.. Islie mai aapse gussa hoon..

Rajat: Bas itni si baat? Aap dadaji ke ghr chaloge?

Juhi: Dadaji ke ghr? Haan chalungi.. Aap lekr jaoge?

Rajat: Mai lekr to nhi jaunga bt aapke dadaji aapko lekr jaenge..

Juhi: Thik hai.. Mai tb dadaji ke sath jaungi..

Rajat: Haan thik hai.. Abhi aap jakr so jao aur papa ko bhi sone do..

Juhi: Thik hai.. Lob you papa..

And she kissed him on his cheeks and went away..

Next day..

Rajat was getting ready when Purvi came inside..

Purvi: Wo maine aapka saman pack kr dia hai.. Aap aakr nashta kr lijiye..

Saying this Purvi went away..

Rajat came outside and had his breakfast.. After that he went to bureau and from their he went to airport..

So atlast done with this chapter.. There's a surprise waiting for you all..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. 


	15. Chapter 15

In Delhi..

Rajat went to cid bureau.. He was talking with Abhimanyu , senior inspector of cid delhi, when someone tapped his shoulder.. He was surprised to see the person..

Rajat: Kavin tum?

Kv: Haan mai.. Kyu kisi aur ko expect kia tha?

Rajat: Are nhi… Kaise ho?

Kv: Tumhe kya lagta hai?

Abhimanyu: Tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho?

Person: Sirf ye dono hi nhi mai bhi in logo ko janta hon..

Rajat turned back and became more surprised..

Rajat: Dushu tu?

Dushu: Haan mai.. Tum toh hume bhul hi gye ho.. haina?

Rajat: Nhi aisi baat nhi hai.. Wo darasal..

Abhimanyu: You guys carry on bt yaha nhi.. Agar Acp sir ne dekh lia to hum sab ki band baja denge..

And he laughed slightly..

Rajat: Haan haan sir thik hai..

They all completed their work and in the night Rajat Dushu and Kv end up in meeting up in a hotel..

In the hotel all the three were sitting in a table..

Dushu: Aur batao Rajat kya haal chaal?

Kv: Are uska chor bhabhiji ke kya haal chall? Jabse teri beti hui hai tune to humse baat krna ki band kr dia hai..

Dushu: Wohi to.. Beti ka kya naam rakha hai?

Rajat: Juhi naam rakha hai uska..

Kv: Photo dikha..

Rajat showed them Juhi's photo.. Kv snatched the phone from him and started seeing some more pics.. Kv came across some pics of girl standing with Juhi and Rajat..

Kv (while showing him those photos): Ye ladki kon hai? Aur tere se itna chipak kyu rhi hai?

Dushu too saw that..

Dushu: Agaf bhabhiji ko pta chala to bichare Rajat ki to chutti ho jaegi..

Both of them laughed bt Rajat was silent.. Kv noticed him..

Kv: Kya baat hai Rajat? Itne chup kyu ho?

Rajat: Wo tum logo ko ek baat batani thi..

Kv: Haan haam batao na..

Rajat: Sachi ab iss duniya me nhi hai..

Both Kv nd Dushu were shocked..

Dushu: Kya? Kb? Kaise?

Rajat: Wo Juhi ke paida hone ke 1 saal baad hi wo..

He was not able to complete his sentence..

Dushu kept his hand on his shoulder..

Kv: We are sorry hume pta nhi tha ki..

Rajat: Koi baat nhi.. Maine ab Juhi ki wajah se dusri shaadi kr li hai..

Dushu (remembering something): Shaadi se yaada aaya..

He took out an envelope and gave it to Rajat..

Rajat: Ye kya hai?

Dushu: Khud padh kr dekh lo..

Rajat read the envelope and was surprised to see it..

Rajat: Tu sahi me shaadi kr rha hai?

Dushu nodded his head as yes..

Rajat: Congratulations yaar..

Dushu: Congratulations se nhi chalega.. Tumhe aur bhabhiji ko ana padega.. Waise tuje ek aur shocking news dena tha..

Rajat: Kya?

Dushu: Shaadi tere gaav me hi ho rha hai..

Rajat: Kya sahu me?

Dushu: Haan..

Rajat: Achi baat hai.. Papa aa jaenge teri shaadi me..

Dushu: O hello.. Maine sirf uncle ji ko nhi.. Tuje bhi bulaya hai.. Agar tu nhi aaya na tb dekhna tera kya haal karunga..

Rajat smiled..

Rajat: Thik hai mai aa jaunga..

Kv: Tu akela nhi bhabhiji aur Juhi ko bhi lekr aana..

Rajat: Thik hai.. Unhe bhi lekr aa jaunga..

Dushu: Ye hui na baat..

They then had their dinner and went away..

In the night Rajat was working in the laptop when Purvi called him..

Rajat: Haan Purvi bolo..

Purvi: Aap thik to haina?

Rajat: Haan mai thik hoon.. Juhi kaisi hai?

Purvi: Haan wo bhi thik hai.. Kl papaji aaenge use lene ke liye.. Wo bahot excited hai..

Rajat: Acha hai..

Purvi: Aapne khana kha lia?

Rajat: Haan maine kha lia hai.. Acha ab mai rakhta hoon muje ek call krna hai..

Purvi: Thik hai..

Saying this she cut his call.. She turned back with extreme sadness..

Tarika: Maine kaha tha ki wo tere baare me nhi puchega.. Lekin tune meri kaha suni..

Purvi: Koi baat nhi na.. Wo shayad busy ho..

Shreya: Wohi khali busy hota hai.. Aur to sab khali hi baithe hai..

Purvi: Nhi Shreya aisi baat nhi hai..

Tarika: Rehne de Shreya ye humari baat nhi manegi.. Chal ab hum bhi ghr chalte hai..  
They went to their house..

After 2 days Rajat came.. Purvi welcomed him.. He came inside and went to freshen up..

After sometime he came to Purvi..

Rajat: Wo hume kl nikalna hai..

Purvi(confusingly): Kaha?

Rajat: Mera ek friend hai uski shaadi ho rhi hai.. To wahi jana hai..

Purvi: Thik hai.. Mai packing kr deti hoon..

Rajat: Haan kr do..

Next day..

Rajat and Purvi were in the bus stand waiting for the bus to arrive.. A man came Purvi and stood near her.. Purvi was wearing a sleveless orange colour anarkali.. Her cleavage was little visible.. The man waa constantly staring at her cleavage.. Rajat noticed that.. He looked at the man angrily.. The man turned his gaze..

Rajat: Purvi apna dupatta and dress thik karo..

Purvi(didnt understood what he said): Jee?

Rajat(looking away): Apna dress thik karo..

Purvi looked at her dress and underatood his meaning.. She adjusted her dress..

The bus came.. Purvi climbed the bus and booked a seat for Rajat.. Rajat had went for buying some snacks.. A man came instead of Rajat and sat near her.. Purvi looked at the man..

Purvi: Aap mere husband ki jagah me baithe hue hai..

The man ignored her..

Purvi again angrily said the same word to the man.. This time also he ignored her.. Now it was enough for Purvi.. She shouted at the top of her voice..

Purvi: Ek baat ka aapko samajh me nhi aata kya? Ye mere husband ko jagah hai.. Hatiye yaha se..

This time all the people looked at Purvi and the man.. Rajat came there.. He was confused why all the people were looking at Purvi .. He went near her..

Purvi saw Rajat..

Purvi: Sir dekhiye na maine aapke liye jagah rakhi hui thi aur isne(pointing towards the man) wo jagah leli..

Rajat(to the man): Meri jagah se hatt..

Man: Agar tuje baithna hai to tu kisi dusri jagah me baith ja.. Mai nhi hattne wala iss jagah se..

Rajat: Purvi dusri seat me aao.. Iske pass baithne ki koi zarurat nhi hai..

Purvi: Lekin sir mai..

Rajat(cutting her): Koi pr var nhi.. Aao chup chap..

Purvi angrily looked at the man and went away..

Purvi was sitting in the window seat while Rajat beside her..

Done with this chapter..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thank u a lot.. 


	16. Chapter 16

With the voice of the conductor Rajat woke up.. He saw Purvi sleeping on his shoulder.. Her hand was on his chest while his one hand was around her shoulder.. He looked at her face.. Her hairs were coming on her face.. He removed her hairs and put it near her ear lobes.. A different feeling emerged on him.. He took his face near her face and was about to kiss her when the conductor again shouted..

Conductor: Nilambore aa gya Nilambore..

Rajat realised what he was doing.. He moved away from her to an empty seat.. Before moving out he kept her head to the window.. He was sitting alone thinking about what he was doing..

Rajat(thinking): Ye mai kya kar rha tha? Mai Purvi ko kaise kiss.. Nhi nhii.. Wo sab mera wahem hoga.. Mai Purvi ke sath aisa waisa kuch bhi nhi kr sakta.. Na ki kabhi karunga.. Muje khud pr vishwaas hai..

He came out of his trance when Purvi called him..

Purvi: Sir.. Sir..

Rajat(coming out of his trance): Haan haan bolo.. Kuch kaam tha?

Purvi: Sir humara stop aane wala hai..

Rajat: Ohh haan chalo tb..

After few minutes they reached their destination.. Kavin and Dushu along with Ishita were already present there.. Rajat introduced Purvi to all..

Kv: Hii beautifull..

Purvi(smilingly): Hlw handsome..

Dushu: Lo bhai.. Iska firse flirting chalo ho gya..

Ishu laughed while Rajat felt insecure..

Kv: Are bhai jab saamne itni sundar ladki khadi ho to tariff to automatically nikal hi jati hai..

He held her hand and kissed her.. Purvi blushed.. Rajat got jealous..

Purvi: Aap har ladki ke sath aisa hi krte hai kya?

Kv: Jab aap jaisi ho to of course krta hoon..

Ishu slapped his head..

Ishu: Agar tera nautanki ho gya ho to chale ghr?

Dushu: Haan haan chalo.. Waise bhi uncleji aur Juhi inka wait kr rhe honge..

Kv: Haan haan lets go..

Saying this they all sat on the car and went away..

In the car..

Kv was driving, Dushu was beside him while Ishu and Rajvi in the passenger seat..

Kv: To bhabhiji aap krti kya hai?

Rajat: Tuje kya krna hai?

Kv: Mai toh bas aise hi puch rha hoon.. Aur waise bhi ek dusre ke baare me jitna janoge utna pyaar badega and he winked at Purvi..

Purvi smiled..

Purvi: Mai housewife hoon..

Trio were shocked..

Dushu: Housewife?

Ishu: Tum sach me housewife ho?

Purvi(while looking at Rajat): Haan mai housewife hoon..

Dushu: Unbelievable..

Purvi: Kyu?

Kv: Tumhe dekh kr lagta hai ki tum bhi cid officer ho..

Rajat glanced at her.. At the same moment Purvi too looked at him.. He turned his gaze..

Purvi: Acha ye sab choro.. Aap log kya kaam krte ho?

Dushu (smilingly): Hum sab cid officer hai..

Purvi: Wooww.. Good.. (to Kv) Aap bhi cid officer hai?

Kv: Pehle to tum muje aap blna band karo.. Haan mai bhi cid officer hoon..

Purvi: Thik hai.. Aap bhi muje bhabhiji blna band kijiye..

Kv: Thik hai Purvi.. Ab khus?

Purvi: Ek dam..

Meanwhile Rajat was burning in jealous..

Rajat(thinking): Huhh.. Baate krne se pyaar badta hai.. Agar itna hi pasand hai kv tumhe to usi se shaadi kr leti mujse kyu kia? Kavin ko kv aur muje Rajat 'sir'(stretching on the word sir) Mai uska pati ho.. Mere hi saamne Kavin se has has kr baate kr rhi hai.. (He realised what he was thinking) Ye mai kya soch rha hun.. Uska life wo jaise marzi jie.. Lekin ek baat hai agar wo chahti to kv dushu ke saamne cid job chorne wali baat bl sakti thi ya fir mera naam le sakti thi lekin usne aisa kuch nhi kia.. Wo bahof samajhdar hai..

Rajat.. Rajat.. Sir…

Rajat(coming out of his trance): Haan haan kya hua?

Dushu: Itna bhi kya khoye ko apne khayalo me ki ye bhi bhul gye ki tumhara ghr aa gya hai..

Rajat looked here and there and saw his house..

Rajat: Ohh haan.. Mai bhul gya tha..

Kv: Purvi ke khayalo me to sab log sab bhul jate hai..

And he winked at Purvi.. Purvi smiled a bit and again looked at Rajat..

Rajat: Nhi aisi koi baat nhi hai.. Chalo ghr chalte hai..

Dushu: Tum log jao.. Hume thoda kaam hai hum baadme aate hai..

Rajat: Thik hai..

Saying this Rajvi went towards their house while rest drove off to some place..

While going inside the house both were silent.. Purvi decided to break the silence..

Purvi: Aap kuch pareshaan lag rhe hai?

Rajat: Nhi mai thik hon..

Purvi: Agar aap mere wajah se pareshaan hai to aap chinta mt kijiye.. Mai aapse dur hi rahungi..

Rajat: Nhi aisi baat nhi hai.. Mai bas thoda thaka hua hun bas.. Aur koi baat nhi hai..

They went inside the house.. Juhi saw them.. She was happy.. She ran to them and hugged Rajat tightly.

Juhi: I miss you papa.. Acha hua aap aa gye.. Pta hai dada ne muje ek nayi dress dilwai hai.. Mai aapko dikhati hoon..

And she dragged him to her room..

Purvi was standing there while smiling.. Rf came there.. Purvi saw him... She went near him and touched his toes..

Rf: Jeeti reh putar.. Sada suhagan reh..

Purvi smiled..

Purvi: Mai fresh hokr aati hojmn fir khana bana dungi..

Rf: Thik hai.. Tum fresh ho jao..

Purvi went to freshen up and came up after sometime.. She directly went to the kitchen and prepared something to eat..

In the night Purvi was in the room trying to keep the suitcase above the almirah.. While putting it in its position she lost her balance and before she could fall Rajat saved her.. Both were lost in each other.. There was a cute eyelock between them.. Rajat was hypnotized by the movement of her blinking eyes.. He leaned forward in order to kiss her.. Their face was only an inch distance when someone rang the door bell.. Rajat realised his positions and left her.. Both were standing near each other.. Rajat was still trying to figure out what had just happened.. He looked at Purvi whose gaze was on the floor….

Rajat(Without thinking anything): Wo.. I am sorry.. Muje Sachi..

Purvi looked at him angrily..

Rajat looked at her.. He could see some hint of angriness and hateness….

Rajat(trying to justify her): Mai wo..

Before he could say anything again someone rang the bell.. This time louder than the previous one..

Rajat: Mai dekhkr aata hoon..

Saying this he went out..

Atlast done with this chapter...

Dear Sweety (guest) I am sorry bt I have to introduce Kavin in this story coz without his entry Rajat and Purvi are not Rajvi.. I have one more idea for another story for Kavin And Purvi.. So pls just wait for the story to end.. The moment it will end I will start another story with Kevi as the pair..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. 


	17. Chapter 17

Rajat went to open the door and was shocked to see the person...

Rajat: Kv tum?

Kv (smilingly): Haan.. Kisi aur ko expect kr rha tha?

Rajat: Na nhi to..

Kv: Acha.. Muje andar nhi bulaoge?

Rajat: Haan haan aao na..

Kv entered inside.. He started searching for Purvi..

Kv: Purvi kaha hai?

Rajat: Kyu? Usse kya kaam hai?

Kv: Are mai to bas puch rha hoon..

Just then he saw Purvi coming out from the room..

Kv: Lo wo rhi Purvi..

Rajat looked at her.. He could see her red eyes.. Purvi looked at him and ignore him.. She directly went near Kv..

Kv noticed her red eyes..

Kv: Tumhari aakhon ko kya hua? Tum royi thi kya?

Purvi looked at Rajat.. Kv noticed that..

Purvi: Nhi aisi koi baat nhi hai.. Wo aakhon me kuch gir gya tha.. bas usi ko nikalne se aakhen lal ho gyi hai.. Waise tum iss waqt yaha?

Kv: Haan mai toh bhul hi gya tha.. Kl hum sab log shopping ke liye ja rhe hai. So be ready.. Kl sharp 9 o clock tumhe pick krne aaunga..

Rajat came near them..

Rajat: O bhaisahab.. Mera kya? Mai nhi jaa rha hu kya tumhare sath?

Kv: Are tu toh yaar hai mera.. Tuje permission ki kya zarurat hai.. Tu aa hi jana.. Acha ab mai chalta hoon.. Kl milte hai.. Bye.. Bye Purvi..

Purvi: Bye..

Purvi went inside the kitchen.. Rajat followed her..

Rajat: I am sorry Purvi wo mai..

Purvi(cutting him): Koi baat nhi sir.. Mai bhul gyi thi mai iss ghr me sirf Juhi ki maa bankr aai hun aapki patni nhi.. Aap chinta mt kijiye mai aapse dur hi rahungi..

Rajat: Nhi Purvi..

Purvi: Aap bahar chale jaiye mai khana bana deti hu..

Rajat went outside without saying any word..

Next day..

Purvi was getting ready when Kv called her..

Purvi: Hlw..

Kv: Ready ho gyi?

Purvi: Haan mai bas ho hi rhi hun..

Kv said something to her to which she laughed and blushed.. Rajat who was standing outside say that and burned in jealous.. He saw Purvi coming out so he went near her..

Rajat: Kisse baat ho rha tha abhi?

Purvi: Aapse kya? Mai kisi se bhi baat karu?

Rajat: Mai tumhara pati hu..

Purvi(laughed): Pati? Pati hone wala konsa kaam kia hai aapne?

Rajat became silent..

Purvi: Aapko tab bhi bata du mai Kv se baat kr rhi thi.. Usne hume shopping ke liye bola tha.. 9 baje aa jaega wo.. Agar aapko humare sath aana hai to aa jaiye.. Mai to ja rhi hu uske sath..

Saying this she went outside..

Rajat(thinking): Purvi ne sahi hi to kaha.. Maine aaj tk konsa pati hone wala kaam kia hai? Har samay usse badtameezi se baate krta hun.. Use khali neecha dikhata hun.. Lekin tab bhi Purvi to mujse pyaar krti haina.. To fir wo Kv se sath kyu chali gyi?

He was engrossed in his thoughts when his father came near him..

Rf: Kya soch rhe ho beta?

Rajat: Purvi aise kaise Kv ke sath bahar ja sakti hai? Mai to uska pati..

He realised what he said..

Rajat: Wo mai..

Rf (tapping his shoulder): Tum jo use koi samay nhi dete ho is wajah se wo Kv ke sath ja rhi hai.. Tumne humesha usse rudely baat kia hai.. Tumne Use humesha Sachi se compare kia hai.. Tumne use kaha job chor do usne chor dia.. Tumne kaha ki wo sirf Juhi ki maa bankr reh sakti hai usne wo bhi maan lia.. Wo pagal ladki tumse kitna pyaar krti hai.. Tumhare liye apni jaan bhi de sakti hai.. Aur tum? Maine hi use kaha hai ki wo Kv ke sath chali jaye.. Wo to mana kr rhi thi muje.. Mere kehne pr wo tayyar hui.. Mai tumhe force nhi kr rha hu mai bas tumse vinti krta hu Sachi tumhara past hai nd Purvi future.. Tum ab khud sochlo tumhe kise chunna hai.. Jo tumhari life me nhi hai ya fir jo tumhari life me hai.. Choice is urs..

Saying this Rf went away.. Rajat was silent all the time.. He dont know what has happened now.. He looked outside.. Purvi is talking with Kv.. She has a smile which is hardly present in his presence..

Rajat: Baba aap sahi hai.. Purvi bahot achi ladki hai.. Mujse bahot pyaar krti hai lekin kya mai usse utna pyaar kr paunga jitna mai Sachi se krta hu ya fir jitna wo mujse krti hai?

Kv looked at him and waved him.. Rajat waved him back.. Kv asked him to come bt he refused.. He told them to go and enjoy.. Purvi looked at him.. Rajat too looked at him.. Purvi noticed something different in his eyes.. She didnt understood what was that.. Kv shaked her which resulted her to come back in reality..

Purvi went away with Kv.. In the night she came back with some bags.. Rajat was eagerly waiting for her.. When she came Rajat went near her..

Rajat: Itna late kyu hua?

Purvi: Wo hume shopping krte krte time ka andaza nhi hua to isliye..

Rajat: Khana khaya tumne?

Purvi nodded as no..

Rajat: Chalo khana kha lo..

Purvi became confused with his behaviour.. She still didnt thought much about it.. Both Rajat and Purvi sat together to eat.. Both were silent..

Rajat: Klse Dushu ke ghr rehna hai..

Purvi: Hmm..

Rajat: Ishu bahot achi ladki hai..

Purvi: Hmm..

Rajat: Ek baat bolu tumhe?

Purvi: Hmm..

Rajat: Tum please Kv se door raho.. Wo bahot flirt krta hai..

Purvi shockingly looked at him..

Purvi(angrily) : Aapki himmat kaisi hui Kv ke baare me aisa bolne ki?

With this Rajat too got angry..

Rajat: Tumhe itna kyu jalan ho rha hai? Pta nhi mere pith peeche kya sab krti hu..

Purvi (angrily): Kv mera dost hai aur mere dost ko agar koi kuch bolega to mai nhi sahan karungi..

Rajat(angrily): Dost ya fir lover? Jabse yaha aayi hu tabse khali Kv Kv.. Uske siwaye to tumhe kuch dikhta bhi nhi hai..

Purvi(angrily): Aap to rehne dijiye.. Aapse jyaada ache hai Kv.. Aapki wajah se Sachi mar..

Before she can complete her sentence Rajat raised his hand In order to slap her.. Bt he stopped near her face.. She got scared so she closed her eyes tightly.. When she opened her eyes, it was filled with tears..

Purvi(crying): I hate you sir.. I hate you..

Saying this she ran out of the house..

Rajat sat There with a thud..

Rajat(thinking): Purvi aise kaise muje bl sakti hai.. Mai to sahi hi bl rha tha.. Lekin muje bhi uske upar hath nhi uthana chahiye tha.. Use bura laga hoga… Pta nhi kaha chali gyi hogi.. Use toh iss jagah ke baare me kuch bhi nhi pta hai.. Kuch der wait krta hun agar nhi aayi toh mai dekhne chala jaunga..

Purvi ran from the house crying.. She went near a pool and sat there crying..

Purvi(thinking): Muje nhi pta tha sir mujhpr haath uthaenge.. Meri kya galti thi jo sir muje aisa bole? Mai toh bas Kv sath shopping ke liye gyi thi.. Unhone to muje kabhi bhi kahi nhi ghumane lekr gye hai.. Nhi.. Lekin meri hi galti hai.. Muje Sachi ke baare me aisa nhi blna chahiye tha..(She wiped her tears) Muje unse sorry blna hoga..

She was busy engrossed in the thoughts when someone tapped he shoulder.. She turned back and saw Kv standing there.. He saw her eyes that were red.. He sat near here.. She wiped her tears..

Kv: Mujse apne aashu chupaogi?

Purvi: Nhi mai to bas..

Kv: Aakhon me kajra chala gya tha use hi saaf kr rhi thi.. Haina?

Purvi lowered her head..

Kv: Ek baat puchu?

Purvi: Haan pucho?

Kv: Tumhare aur Rajat ke beech sab thik haina?

She looked at him and then lowered her head.. Kv understood..

Kv: Tum pyaar krti ho usse?

She nodded as yes..

Kv: Aur wo?

Purvi(crying): Wo Sachi se hi pyaar krte hai..

Kv consoled her..

Kv: Wo tumse bhi pyaar krta hai lekin wo dikhata nhi hai..

Purvi: Wo bhi mujse pyaar krte hai?

Kv: Haan.. Jab mai tumhare sath flirt kr rha tha toh uski aakhon me maine jealousy dekhi thi.. Wo bhi tumse pyaar krta hai lekin accept nhi krta woh..

After thinking for sometime..

Kv: Mere pass ek idea hai.. Jisse tumhara kaam bhi ho jaega aur mera bhi.. Bolo karogi meri madad?

Purvi: Haan zarur karungi.. Lekin plan hai kya?

He said something to her to which Purvi get scared..

Purvi: Ye kaam to karega na?

Kv: Haan ofcourse karega..

Purvi: Thik hai tb..

Kv: To fir hum kl se plan start krte hai..

Purvi nodded as yes..

Later Kv dropped her at her home and went away..

So done with this chapter.. Its a bit boring….

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot.. 


	18. Chapter 18

Rajat waa worrying for Purvi.. It was late night when Purvi returned home.. Rajat went near her..

Rajat: Kaha chali gyi thi itni raat ko? Pta hai mai kitna pareshaan ho raha tha? Ab bataogi bhi ki kaha thi tum?

Purvi: Aapko usse kya? Agar mai mar bhi jaati hu to aapko toh kuch farak nhi padega.. haina?

Rajat: Ye tum kya bl rhi ho?

Purvi: Sahi hi keh rhi hu.. Muje neend aa rha hai.. Mai sone ja rhi hu..

Saying this she went away..

Rajat: Hadd haal hai iska..

Rajat too went to sleep..

Next day..

Rajat came to the hall and saw Kavin talking with Rf... Kavin saw him and changed the topic..

Kv: Uncleji dekhiye aapko aana hi hoga Rajat aur Purvi ke sath..

Rf didnt understood him.. Kv eyed him towards Rajat.. Rf understood..

Rf: Nhi beta.. Mai jakr kya karunga? Shaadi to 4 din baad hai.. Abhi jakr kya karunga.. Juhi bhi bore ho jaegi.. Waise bhi uske bahot nakhre hai.. Use mai aaj uski bua ke ghr le ja rha hoon.. tum log apna enjoy krna..

Kv: Jaise aapki marzi..

Rajat came there..

Rajat: Tu yaha kya kr rha hai?

Just then Purvi entered.. She became surprised seeing him..

Purvi: Are Kv tum?

Kv: Haan.. Tumse milne ka mann kia to aa gya idhar..

Purvi: Lekin hum kl hi to mile the..

Kv: Jab dost itni sundar ho toh roz milne ka mann to karega hi.. (And he winked her)..

Purvi blushed..

Purvi: Kya tum bhi..

Kv(innocently): Mai bhi kya?

Rajat coughed..

Rajat: Tum logo ka baate agar ho gya ho toh kaam ki baat kare?

Kv: Ye lo.. Ye to fir se shuru ho gya.. Bhai yaha hum shaadi ke liye aaye hai.. Kaam ki baat mt kr yaha..

And he laughed..

Rajat looked at him angrily..

Kv: Acha sorry.. Tum logo ka packing ho gya hai? Agar haan to chale.. Waha sab wait kr rhe honge tum logo ka..

Purvi: Haan ho gya hai.. Chalo chalte hai..

Rajat(to Purvi): O hello? Chalte hai mtlb kya? Mera packing nhi hua hai.. Mera help karo packing krne me..

Purvi: Aapne abhi tk packing nhi ki?

Rajat: Nhi.. Chalo ab mere sath..

And he dragged her to the room..

Kv and Rf smiled seeing him..

In the room..

Purvi was trying to take the suitcase out from the top of the cupboard.. She lost her balance and was about to fall when Rajat held her.. His hands were around her waist and her hands were on his chest.. Both were lost in each others eyes.. Both came to reality when Rajat's phone rang.. He left her.. He checked his phone.. It was of call centre.. He looked at Purvi who was still trying to take the suitcase out.. He went near her and stood behind her.. Purvi felt his breathe on her back.. She freezed on her place.. From behind Rajat took out the suitcase and gave it to her.. She took that and started putting the clothes in it.. After she finished the work they went outside where Kv was waiting..

Kv saw them..

Kv: Ho gya ho toh chale?

Rajat: Haan chalo..

They all reached Dushyant's house within 30 minutes.. On reaching there Dushyant's mother welcomed them.. Dm (Dushyant's mother): Acha hua tum log aa gye.. Chalo ab koi to meri madad karega.. (to Purvi) Acha to tum Purvi ho.. Jaise Kavin ne bola tum ekdam pari jaisi ho..

Purvi smiled while Rajat looked confused..

Dm: Chalo tum log ab fresh ho jao.. Shaam ko ek puja hai uski tayaariyun me meri madad kr do..

Purvi: Thik hai aunty..

Dm: Aunty nhi maa bolo beta..

Purvi's eyes filled with tears.. She ran to her and hugged her..

Purvi(teary): Maa..

Dm hugged her back..

Rajat smiled seeing this.. He took looked teary... Dm signaled him to join them.. He joined them.. All smiled seeing the cute family..

In the night Rajat was helping the decorators while Purvi was carrying a basket fille with flowers.. She was going to the hall when Rajat collided with her.. She was about to fall when Rajat held her.. the flowers from her hand fell upon them.. Both were lost in each others eyes.. Kavin saw them.. He smiled.. He went near them and coughed loudly.. Rajvi realised their positions.. Rajat left her.. Both looked here and there in order to remove their gaze..

Kavin: Purvi kya tum theek ho?

Purvi(slight blushing): Haan..

Rajat(thinking): Isme blush krne wali konsi baat hai?

Kavin: To fir chale?

Rajat(confusely): Kaha?

Kavin(to Purvi): Wahi jaha koi aata jata nhi ho (and he winked to her)..

Rajat got angry with him.. Before he can say anything Purvi replied..

Purvi: Abhi nhi.. Aaj bahot kaam hai.. Puja ka time hone wala hai..

Kavin: Jaisi tumhari marzi..

He went to Rajat who was still looking at them angrily..

Kavin: Bhai chale?

Rajat: Kaha?

Kavin: Are maa ne bulaya hai tuje.. Unse milna nhi hai?

Rajat: Haan milna hai chalo..

Puja ended very calmly and properly.. Rajat Dushyant and Kavin were sitting in the balcony sipping their coffee.. Suddenly someone called Kavin.. Kavin smiled seeing the caller id.. Rajat saw the name of the person.. He was shocked to see the name.. It wa none other than Purvi.. Kavin excused himself and went to other side to talk with her.. Rajat was getting angry.. Dushyant saw that.. He kept his hand on his shoulder.. Signs of jealousy and angriness was clear on his face.. Rajat looked at him..

Dushu: Kya hua?

Rajat(trying to control his anger): Kuch bhi nhii..

Dushu: Mujse juth bolega?

Rajat: Juth? Kai.. Kaisa juth?

Dushu: Tere chehre se saaf dikhai de rha hai ki tuje gussa aur jalan dono ho rha hai?

Rajat: Na.. Nhi toh..

Dushu: Ek baat puchu tujse?

Rajat: Ek nhi do baat bl..

Dushu: Do you still Love Sachi?

Rajat: I cant forget her easily.. I love her..

Dushu: And do you love Purvi?

Rajat was silent..

Dushu: Mai samajh gya..

Rajat looked at him..

Rajat: Kya?

Dushu: Yahi ki u too love her..

Rajat: Nhi mai usse pyaar..(he cannot complete his sentence)

Dushu: To usse pyaar krta hai.. Agar tu usse pyaar nhi krta hai to fir tu uske aur Kv ke relationship se kyu darta hai? Tuje jalan hoti hai jab wo kisi aur ke sath jyaada frank hoti hai.. Haina?

Rajat was silent..

Dushu: Abhi bhi time hai.. Bl de use apni dil ki baat.. Kahi der na ho jae..

Saying this he left him and went near Kv who was still talking with Purvi.. He indicated him to keep the phn down and come with him..

Rajat was still in shock..

Rajat(thinking) : Kya mai sach me Purvi se pyaar krne laga hu? Lekin mai to Sachi se.. (Suddenly he saw a figure coming near him.. It was none other than Sachi) Sachi tum? Tum zinda ho?

Sachi: Mai to humesha hi zinda thi Tumhare dil me.. Lekin ab muje tumhare dil se bhi jana padega..

Rajat: Lekin kyu?

Sachi (smillingly): Kyuki tum ab Purvi se pyaar krne lage ho.. Meri ek baat manoge?

Rajat: Haan bolona..

Sachi: Purvi ko apna lo.. Agar tum Purvi ko accept kr loge toh meri aatma ko shaanti mil jaegi.. Purvi hi tumhari life partner hai.. Meri baat maano aur use uska haq dedo jo tumne abhi tk nhi dia hai..

Saying the figure started to vanish..

Rajat: Sachi Mai tumhari baat manuga.. I love Purvi..

He blushed while saying this..

So atlast Rajat realised his love for Purvi.. But what About Purvi? Wait for the next chapter..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanka a lot..  



	19. Chapter 19

Rajat was very excited to tell Purvi that he loves her.. He went to their room and saw Purvi sleeping..

Rajat(thinking) : Ye to soo rhi hai.. Koi nhi kl baat kr lunga isse..

And he too went to sleep..

The next day when he woke up he didnt found her.. He went downstairs in order to find her.. He was going somewhere when he collided with someone.. The girl looked at him..

Girl: I am sorry wo maine aapko dekha nhi..

Rajat: Koi baat nhi.. Galti meri bhi thi.. Aap?

Girl: Mai Preeti Ishita ki friend..

Rajat: Ohh.. (while shaking hand) Nice meeting you..

Preeti: Same here..

After this both went to their respective places.. Rajat went to the kitchen when he saw Kavin and Purvi close to each other.. Purvi's hand was on his shoulder while Kavin's hand was on her hand.. Rajat felt jealous seeing that.. One more person saw that nd felt jealous.. She came inside the kitchen.. Kavin saw her..

Kavin: Are Preeti tum yaha?

Preeti (while looking at Purvi): Haan mai yaha.. Kahi maine tum dono ko disturb to nhi kr dia?

Purvi: Are nahi nahi.. Aisi baat nhi hai.. Hum log to bas gappe maar rhe the..

Kavin: Gappe nhi.. Hum log romance kr rhe the..

And he laughed.. Purvu hit him on his shoulder..

Purvi: Kya tum bhi..

Rajat was hearing all this things.. He went inside calling Purvi..

Purvi: Haan kahiye..

Rajat: Mera brown colour wala t-shirt kaha hai? Muje mil nhi rha hai..

Purvi: Are suitcase ke ander hi toh rakha tha..

Rajat: Nhi mil rha hai.. Muje dhund kr de do..

Purvi: Agar nhi mil rha hai toh dusra pehen lijiye.. Muje abhi bahot kaam hai..

Rajat(eyeing on Kavin): Haan pta hai muje tumhe kitna kaam hai..

Kavin: Are Purvi chali jaona.. Rajat ko wohi shirt pehenna hoga..

Purvi looked at him.. He eyed her to go..

Purvi: Thik hai.. (Rajat) Chaliye ab..

Rajat: Chalo..

And they went away.. Kavin and Preeti were alone in the kitchen.. Preeti was about to go outside when her leg slipped and she fell upon Kavin.. Kavin whispered in her ears..

Kavin: You are looking very beautiful..

Preeti blushed..

Kavin left her and went away..

In Rajvi's room..

Purvi entered inside and saw the brown t shirt lying on the cupboard.. She angrily looked at him..

Purvi: Shirt to yahi pr hai fir aapne muje kyu bola dhundne ke liye?

Rajat pulled her towards herself.. She was shocked by his sudden act.. She tried to free herself bt he was more strong than her..

Rajat: Jab maine kaha ki chalo ander tb toh tum nhi aayi.. Aur jab Kavin ne kaha toh tum aa gyi..

Purvi(disbelief): Aapko jo sochna hai soch lijiye.. Muje aapse koi lena dena nhi hai..

Saying this she bite him on his hand and ran away..

Rajat(in pain): Tumhe toh mai.. Aahh..

Purvi: Dawaai upar rakhi hai.. Laga lijiye ga..

And she went away..

Rajat smiled at her concern..

In the night it was Mehendi ceremony.. Some Girls were applying mehendi to Ishita while some to Dushyant.. Rajat couldnt see Purvi so he asked Dm about her.. She told him that Purvi is in upstairs.. Rajat went upstairs and what he saw shocked him..

Kavin is sitting on his knees and proposing Purvi while Purvi with a smile accepted him..

Along with Rajat one more person saw that.. It was none other than Preeti.. Preeti ran from their crying.. Rajat saw her.. Preeti too saw him.. Rajat went near her..

Rajat: Pyaar krti ho Kavin se?

Preeti nodded as yes..

Rajat: Aur Kavin?

Preeti: Pta nhi..

Rajat: Jakr use bta do.. Abhi bhi time hai.. Kahi der na ho jae..

Preeti looked at him..

Rajat: Aise mt dekho.. Muje pta hai late krne se kya hota hai..

Preeti: Aao bhi tb Purvi ko apne dil ki baat bta dijiye..

Rajat looked at her..

Preeti: Ishu ne sab bata dia hai muje..

They hugged each other.. Kavin and Purvi saw that.. They both looked at each other horrifyingly..

Kavin: Ye kya ho gya?

Purvi: Wohi toh..

Kavin: ab kya?

Purvi: Kya?

They looked at Rajat and Preeti laughing with each other and going outside..

Purvi (on a verge of crying): Ye kya ho gya?

Kavin: Ssshh.. Rona nhi plss.. Kuch bhi nhi hua hai.. Abhi time baki hai.. Sochte hai ab aage kya krna hai..

Purvi: haann..

So done with this chapter.. I know its small.. But seriously I am not getting time for writting..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. Thanks a lot..


	20. Chapter 20

In the night Kavin was getting ready when someone knocked his door.. He turned back and was mesmerized by the beauty of the person.. The person was wearing a orange colour lehenga with matching jewellery nd hair tied in a bun.. Overall the person was looking like an angel to Kavin.. Kavin was lost in her beauty when tge oerson snapped her fingers in front of him..

Kavin(coming out of his dreamy world): Huh.. Haan..

Person(while coming close to him): Muje tumse kuch baat krni hai..

Kavin (moving back): Haan bolo.. Mai sun rha hu Preeti..

Preeti: Do u really love Purvi?

Kavin: Haan..

Preeti (pushed him to the wall): Acha..

Kavin: Haann..

Preeti opened his shirt's button and kissed on his chest..

Preeti: Ab bhi aap Purvi se pyaar krte hai..

Kavin: Nhi..

Kavin realised what he said.. He pushed her aside..

Kavin(angrily): Kaun hoti ho tum mujse ye puchne wali? Agar mai Purvi se pyaar krta bhi hu toh tumhe kya farq padhta hai?

Preeti: Muje farq padhta hai kyuki mai aapse pyaar..

She realised what she said.. She turned her back towards him..

Kavin was on cloud nine.. He went near her.. Made her face him.. He could see the tears on her face.. He kissed her on her lips.. She too responded back.. After few minutes they parted..

Preeti: To aap natak kr rhe the?

Kavin(while hugging her): Natak to sirf Rajat aur Purvi ko pass lane ke liye kia tha muje kya pta tha isme hum dono bhi pass aa jaenge..

Preeti: Rajat bhi Purvi se pyaar krta hai..

Kavin (surprisingly): Tumhe kaise pta?

Preeti: Unhone aaj khud muje bola..

Kavin: Acha hai.. Ab bas last plan execute krna baki hai..

Preeti: Konsa plan?

Kavin: Just wait and watch..

And he took out his phone and dialled Purvi's number and told her something to which she agreed..

In Rajvi's room..

Purvi was talking with Kavin when Rajat entered the room..

Purvi: Haan haan mai aa jaungi.. Bas ready ho rhi hu..

Purvi: Haan haan.. Ab rakho.. Bye.. Love you..

And she kept the phone down.. She was Rajat standing behind her..

Rajat: Kisse baatein ho rha tha?

Purvi(wearing her earing): Kissi se bhi baatein karu aapko kya?

Rajat went near her and pinned her to the wall.. She was shocked with his sudden act.. He was very close to her.. Her heartbeat started increasing seeing him so close to her.. She tried to control her nervousness and feelings.. She tried to free herself from his grip but he was strong for her..

Rajat(moving his face near her): Kaha jane ka baat kr rhi thi?

Purvi: Wo… Kavin…

Rajat(cut her): Jabse yaha aaye hu tabse tum khali Kavin Kavin Kv Kv krne pr lagi ho.. Are mujme aisi kya kami hai jo tum khali Kv ki hi baate kr rhi ho?

Purvi (try to make him jealous): Are Kavin itna handsome hai dashing hai hot..

Before she can complete her sentence Rajat kissed her lips harshly.. Purvi was shocked.. Rajat was kissing her while his hands moved from her shoulders to her face.. After some minutes Rajat left her.. Purvi was still looking at him in shock..

Rajat: Ab bhi tumhe kuch kehna hai..

Purvi blushed and lowered her head and nodded as no..

Rajat: I love you Purvi.. I cant live without you.. Sachi ke baad jab tum meri zindagi me aayi mai darr gya tha ki kahi mai tumhe bhi kho na du.. I am sorry Purvi agar maine tumhara kabhi dil dukhaya ho..

Purvi went near him and hugged him..

Purvi: I love you too sir..

Rajat: Please ab tum muje chorkr mt jana..

Purvi: Kabhi nhi jaungi..

Rajat: Promise?

Purvi: Promise..

Rajat kissed her on her lips.. This time she too responded back.. After they parted Rajat asked her..

Rajat: Tum Kavin ke sath kaha ja rhi thi?

Purvi pinched his nose..

Purvi: Acha ji.. toh aajko jalan ho rha tha mujse aur Kavin se?

And she started laughing..

Rajat gave a angry look to her so she stopped laughing..

Purvi(trying to control her laughter): Are Kavin muje bas Preeti se milane ki baat kr rha tha..

Rajat: Ohh.. Bahot hasi aa rha haina..

And he started tickling her.. She somehow freed herself and ran from the room..

Rajat laughed at himself..

So done with this chapter.. Next chapter is the last chapter..

Thank u all of you for ur precious reviews.. thanks a lot..  



	21. Chapter 21

Some hours before Wedding time..

All were busy in preparing and decorating the hall.. Purvi and Preeti were helping Ishita in getting ready while Rajat and Kavin were making Dushyant ready.. A kid entered in their room..

Kid: Dushu chachu aunty aap teeno ko niche bula rhi hai.. Jaldi chalo..

And he went away..

Dushu: Chalo chalkr dekhte hai kya baat hai..

Rajat: Tum log chalo.. Mai kurta pehenkr aata hoon..

Dushu: Thik hai..

They all went away.. Rajat too came outside after few minutes..

In the hall all were laughing and smiling.. Suddenly a girl saw Rajat coming from the stairs.. She screamed..

Girl: Papa…

And she went near him and hugged him..

At first Rajat was shocked then he picked Juhi up..

Rajat: Kaisi ho?

Juhi: Bahot achi..

He dropped her down and went near his father and touched his feet..

Rf: Khush raho..

And he smiled..

Panditji: Mohorat ka time ho rha hai.. Var Vadhu ko bulaiye..

Dm: Ji..

At first Dushu went to the mandap.. Later Dm called Ishita..

Three beautiful girls were coming down from the stairs.. Two of them were not looking less than a bride.. The three men were staring at their girls with their mouths open.. Ishita was wearing a deep red colour lehenga.. Preeti was wearing pink colour lehenga while Purvi was wearing a orange colour saree.. They took Ishita to the mandap..

Kavin and Rajat didnt realised when Preeti and Purvi stood near them..

Kv (whispered to Preeti's ear): My lady u are looking gorgeous..

Preeti blushed..

Rajat was just staring at Purvi which was only making her blush.. Rajat thought to tease her..

Rajat(whispering): Tumhe aur koi dress nhi mila?

Purvi(trying to hide her blush): Kyu? Achi nhi lag rhi hu?

Rajat: Tumhe kaise pta?

Purvi looked at him..

Rajat: Tum sahi me achi nhi lag rhi ho.. Moti lag rhi ho infact..

Purvi got angry.. She looked at him angrily and went from him.. Rajat smiled.. He too then followed her.. Purvi went and stopped near Dm.. Rajat stopped on seeing Purvi near Dm.. He quietly went near her and stood behind her.. He tapped her shoulder.. She angrily looked at him..

Rajat(whispered near her ear): Sorry..

She went near Dm and smiled to her.. Dm too smiled in return.. Suddenly something striked to her..

Dm: Purvi beta zara room se wo jewellery lekr aana ek dam upar wale drawer me rakha hai.. Red colour ka set hai wo..

Purvi: Ji mai lekr aati hu..

Saying this she went away..

In the room she was searching for the set when a pair of hands reached her bare waist.. She screamed oh the touch.. The person pulled her closer and kept his obe hand on her mouth..

Rajat: Kya yaar Purvi.. Itna zor se koi chillata hai?

Purvi(removing his hand): Koi agar aise pakrega toh obviously koi bhi chilla padega..

Rajat tightened his grip on her waist..

Rajat: Jab biwi itni khubsurat lag rhi ho to koi bhi use aise hi pakdega na..

Purvi(angrily): Mai to moti lag rhi thi na.. To fir kyu makkhan laga rhe hai? Jaiye bahar jaiye.. Muje choriye.. Muje kaam krna dijiye..

She tried to free herself..

Rajat: Ek shart pr chorunga..

Purvi: Kaisi shart?

Rajat: Tumhe muje ek..

Purvi(nervously): Ek?

Rajat: Ek..

Purvi: Ek?

Rajat: Ek din apne haath ka halwa banakr khilana padega..

Purvi: Kya?

Rajat(trying to be serious): Haann..

Purvi: Huhh.. Muje laga ki aap muje..(and she stopped)

Rajat: Ki mai?

Purvi(trying to find an excuse): Wo.. Wo aap..

Suddenly they hear a coughing voice.. They turned back and saw Preevin smiling at them..

Purvi freed herself from his grip..

Kv: Kahi hum galat time pr to nhi aa gye?

Rajvi blushed..

Purvi took the set and ran away.. Preeti followed her..

Rajat was looking at her retreating figure..

Kv: Bhai chali gyi hai wo..

Rajat blushed..

Kv: Chal ab tu bhi..

Rajat: Haan chalo..

And both went downstairs..

The wedding was over..

Wedding night..

Ishyant's room..

The room was beautifully decorated with roses and lights.. Ishita was sitting on the bed just like a bride used to sit.. Dushyant enters the room and went near her.. He touches her chin.. She shivers on his touch.. He slowly removes her jewellery.. He kissed her forhead and then her lips.. She responded in return.. Later they consummated their marriage..

Outside Ishyant's room Kv was talking to Rajat..

Kv: Are chal na..

Rajat: Lekin kaha?

Kv: Tu chl sidha..

Rajat: Are..

Kv: Ruk..

And he blindfolded him..

Rajat: Are ye kyu bandh rha hai? Muje kuch dikhai nhi de rha hai..

Kv: Tu bas chal chup chaap..

Kv took him to a room..

In other room..

Preeti was making Purvi ready.. Purvi was confused with her act..

Purvi: Are lekin bataegi ki ye tu muje tayyar kyu kr rhi hai?

Preeti: Ek surprise hai tere liye..

Purvi: Kya? batana..

Preeti: Ruk wait kr..

And she too blindfolded her..

Purvi: Are yaar muje kuch dikhai nhi de rha hai..

Preeti: Tu chl chup chaap mere sath..

And she too took her to the room..

Preeti saw Kavin waiting outside the room.. She signalled him something..

Kv (whispered to Rajat): Tonight is the night..

Preeti(whispered to Purvi): Tonight is the night..

And both Preevin pushed Rajvi inside the room and locked it from outside...

Rajat and Purvi both opened their blindfold on feeling pushed up.. Both were shocked to see the scenario.. The room was beautifully decorated with roses and in the middle of the bed "Tonight is the night" written with red roses..

Rajat and Purvi saw each other.. Rajat was mesmerized by the beauty of Purvi.. She was wearing deep red colour saree with black sleeeless and backless blouse.. Rajat was wearing off white colour sherwani.. Both were looking at each other.. Purvi blushed feeling his gaze on her.. Rajat too felt uncomfortable.. He looked here and there.. He went near the door and banged it..

Rajat: Kv darwaza kholo..

Kv: Ab ye darwaza kl hi khulega.. Aaj raat tum dono ka raat hai.. So enjoy it guyss..

Saying this they ran away..

Rajat looked at Purvi.. She was looking on the floor.. He went near her.. She felt him coming near her.. She moved back with each of his step coming near her.. At last she bumped with the wall.. She looked at him.. He was very close to her.. Both could hear each other's heartbeat.. She tried to move bt Rajat blocked her ways with his hands.. Rajat touched her cheek.. She shivered on his cold touched.. She closed her eyes.. He smiled.. His hands moved from her shoulders to her waist.. Her heartbeat increases with his touch.. He kissed her forehead.. Purvi's hand moved to his hand indicating him to stop.. Bt Rajat didnt stopped.. He brought his face near her face and put his lips on her.. She opened her eyes in shock.. Rajat was kissing her passionately.. She too responded in return.. After few minutes they broke aparr when they needed air.. Purvi was blushing like anything.. She was about to go when Rajat held her wrist and pulled her towards himself.. Her back touched his chest.. Rajat removed hairs from her back and kisses her back.. Purvi was moaning with his killer like kisses.. He suddenly bite his earlobe..

Purvi(moaning): Ahh..

Rajat sucked her earlobes.. Purvi was enjoying his kisses.. Rajat took her in his arms and dropped her in the bed.. Her back facing him. Rajat pulled her blouse dori and it opened.. He then made her face him.. He lay over her and kissed her on her lips.. While kissing he removed her saree and blouse.. She was only in bra and panty.. Rajat got up and removed his sherwani which was already unbuttoned by Her.. Purvi looked at him and blushed away.. He removed his pajama.. He went near her and kissed her on her b***** and removed her undergarments.. She was lying naked in front of him.. She was blushing like anything.. He went and laid over her and kissed her.. He kissed her on her n*****.. Purvi now overtake him.. He was on the bottom and she was on top.. She removed his underwear and played with his ****** and kissed it.. She laid over him and started giving him love bites and kisses.. Later they consummated their marriage..

With this the chapter as well as the story comes to an end.. Sorry for late upload.. I am very bad at romance.. Short romance isint? Sorry for that.. Didnt know what to write more on that..

I will try to update my next chapter on "Love betrayal Love" soon..

Thank u all of u for ur precious reviews.. Without u guys I would not ne able to write and complete this story.. thank u all of u.. 


End file.
